Kurt, Blaine and Aiden
by tbc1563
Summary: A Future Fic with Klaine and their new son. This story follows their lives as fathers. I refuse to believe Klaine isn't endgame so I'm going to write about their lives after college with their new family.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh, shh." Kurt cooed in the backseat. "He's still crying Blaine."

Blaine's hands tightened on the steering wheel, "I can hear him Kurt. It's probably his ear…"

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." Kurt danced a toy in front of his son. The baby continued to cry.

Blaine glanced up in the rearview mirror at his boyfriend and son, at his family. He looked back at the road, his heart melting into his stomach. He glanced once more at his boyfriend, frustration and defeat on his face. Blaine knew that feeling; they had both felt it ever since they had brought Aiden home. He was older now, just going on sixteen months, but still loved to fuss. If anything he had Kurt's stubborn genes.

They had done a surrogate procedure, taking sperm from both of them. Once it had taken, nine months later they became proud fathers. They both agreed they didn't want to know the biological dad, which sperm had taken. Although looks would serve as proof once Aiden got older. For now it was too early to tell, but both Kurt and Blaine swore they saw each other's traits in their son.

"I just…he hasn't slept in 3 hours…" Kurt said clearly near tears. "Maybe you should have sat back here, you're so good with him…"

"Hey, hey." Blaine said. "You're good with him too. He's probably just tired of being cooped up in the car for so long. But we're almost to grandpa's, hear that Aiden?" Blaine called toward the backseat.

His son cried louder. Kurt couldn't help but slip a small laugh. Blaine smiled and laughed too. Soon both of them were cracking up.

"We're losing it!" Kurt said gasping for air. "Oh god! We need sleep, as SOON as we get settled at my dad's…"

"They're going to want to eat and talk."

"Ughhh. Well at least Finn and Rachel aren't coming until tomorrow, so it won't be THAT much talking."

Blaine smiled, "I give him his bottle tonight."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled at him, he looked back at Aiden. "It looks like his parents excessive craziness put him to sleep."

The car was quiet for a moment, both of them enjoying the silence they had so less of for the past three hours. After a few minutes Blaine spoke.

"We're almost there, and it's about his naptime anyway. Did you tell your Dad we were driving from New York instead of flying?" Blaine heard silence from the backseat. "Kurt?"

He glanced in the rear mirror to see Kurt's head against the window, his eyes closed and snoring softly. Blaine smiled and continued down the road to Burt and Carole's house.

About an hour later Blaine pulled into the driveway of the Hummel residence. He smiled to himself, thinking back to the many nights in high school that he spent kissing Kurt in this driveway. They would steal kisses praying that Burt wouldn't come out and catch them. He turned to the backseat,

"Guys? We're here. Kurt?" He shook Kurt to wake him, but it must have been a little too hard because Kurt sat up immediately. "

What's wrong?! I'm not asleep! Where's…?"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you like that. "We're here and Aiden's sleeping still. He's here."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, after those dreams I've been having…"

Kurt had confessed to Blaine one morning at breakfast that he had been having dreams of waking up and Aiden being gone. He would toss and turn at night and more than once Blaine had woken up to see Kurt get up to see if Aiden was still there.

"There just dreams Kurt."

"I know. I know."

He leaned forward and Blaine kissed his forehead.

Kurt pulled away after a moment, "Let's go in. I know Carole is dying to see him."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine got out the front door and opened the trunk, setting their suitcases in the driveway. Kurt got out carefully, hoping not to wake Aiden as he lifted the carrier out of the car.

He turned to Blaine, "It's his naptime, and I want to keep him asleep so he'll sleep tonight…"

All of a sudden a golden retriever tore out of the house barking and jumping around Kurt.

"What the…?"

Aiden, startled by the sudden noise started crying in hysterics.

"Jake! Get in here!" Burt appeared at the door, whistling at the dog. The dog retreated back into the house hiding behind Carole who too came to the door.

"So much for him sleeping." Blaine laughed from the back of the car. "Do you want me to take him?"

Kurt mumbled to himself, and handed Blaine the carrier, "Dad! Since when did you get a dog? I have half a mind to kill him for waking up the baby and ruining my new pants!"

"I've had a dog since you kids decided to up and leave me and take my grandkids with you!" He walked down the front steps and gave Kurt a huge hug. "Jeez Kurt, You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I've been in a car for nine hours dad."

"I've been using the lotion thing for my face you got me for Christmas and…"

"Moisturizer?!"

"Yeah, yeah that…well it's making me look ten years younger. I keep telling Carole I have to beat the ladies at the shop off with a wrench."

Carole shook her head, "I keep telling him that it's because they think he's advertised at the local hair salon." She walked towards Kurt, arms open, "Hi sweetie."

Burt moved down to Blaine who had the carrier in one arm and a suitcase in the other, "Kurt! Come help him! He has my grandson, who I refuse to let anything happen to." Burt grabbed a suitcase from Blaine.

"Hi Burt. Thanks, I hope you don't mind us staying for a few nights." Blaine said giving him a half hug.

"Never! Well look at that!" He set a suitcase on the ground. "That can't be my grandson. They last time I saw him, he was the size of a football!" He looked down at Aiden who had fallen back asleep quietly in his carrier.

Blaine laughed, "Now he's trying to play with footballs."

Burt's eyes lit up, "Have we got a little linebacker on our hands? Carole!" He waved his wife over. "Come look at him. He's huge. He's going to be a football star I swear. Kurt, you'd better start doing those embellish things on the jerseys soon."

"You know he gets it from me dad. Blaine never played football." Kurt said gathering suitcases.

"Didn't you do a Single Ladies dance….?" Blaine asked in his usual questioning voice.

"Ha! He did. I mean he had a pretty mean kick to him too but I think…I think we have those videos somewhere…"

"No Dad! I burned them!" Kurt said walking into the house.

The dog barked at Kurt who walked past him.

"Hey! Jake! Knock it off!" Burt called.

"Burt, please take your own advice. You're going to wake the baby." Carole said to her husband.

Jake continued to bark out the door.

"He;s a loud one, isn't he." Blaine walked towards the door.

"Burt just brought him home one day and I haven't been able to get rid of either of them since." Carole placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm being rude, come in sweetheart. I bet he weighs a ton." She turned to Burt, "Can you quiet that dog, so Blaine can bring him in?!"

Burt grabbed the rest of the suitcases and walked in the door, ushereing the dog towards the kitchen, "See Jake, YOU'RE the one who always gets us in trouble."

Blaine smiled and placed a light kiss on Carole's cheek. "He IS getting big now. You guys haven't seen him since we flew down for Christmas. Don't worry about the dog though, between you and me, I try to make as much noise as possible while Aiden's asleep. That way he get's used to it, you know?" Carole smiled, "I did the same with Finn, which is probably why he can sleep through anything now." They laughed as they walked into the house.

Blaine set Aiden's carrier on the floor in the living room, Aiden stirred in his sleep and snored a little.

"He's just to die for!" Carole gushed. She had Blaine sit on the couch. "Are you hungy? Thirsty?"

Blaine's stomach grumbled and he laughed, "Excuse me! Yes please."

Carole stood up as Burt brought a plate of spaghetti to Blaine. "Here kid. I know it's not fancy New York food but there's nothing like a home cooked meal."

Carole shook her head, "Leave them alone honey."

Kurt walked in the room with a plate himself, "No he's right Carole. I can NEVER get my spaghetti as good as yours. I'm taking the recipe before we go."

After talking and eating, Kurt mamanged to stifle a yawn. "Sorry!" He said as Blaine nudged his shoulder.

Carole blushed, "No! No! Of course, we're so rude you guys must be exhausted from the drive. Aiden's been asleep the whole time too."

"It's okay Carole." Blaine said collecting everyones plates. "I'll wash."

"Now Blaine…" Burt protested.

"Burt It's the least I could do. Besides I'm pretty sure you guys want to see your grandson, live and in action." He glanced at his watch. "It's about four, so it's time for the little guy to wake up."

Kurt unbuckled him from his carrier lifting him onto his lap. "Can you bring his bottle when you come back Blaine?" He called to him. "I set it all up by the sink when we first got in."

"Yeah." Blaine called from the kitchen."

Aiden stirred against Kurt's chest, nestling himself against his father.

"No, no…" Kurt cooed softly. "Time to wake up. Don't you want to see your grandpa and grandma?"

Burt scoffed, "I'm far too young to be called grandpa. Call me pop!"

Kurt laughed, "Well that works, he calls me poppa, well sort of."

Aiden rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He fussed with his ear. Kurt gently pulled his hand away from it. "He has an ear infection, that's why we drove instead of flew." He explained to Burt and Carole.

Carole nudged Burt, "Oh look Burt! Isn't he precious!?"

Burt smiled, "You guys had better be careful, he's gonna be a looker. Takes after his pop I suppose." Burt boasted his chest out a little.

Blaine walked into the room with a bottle, "That's what I told Kurt. He's a charmer too." He handed Aiden the bottle, "Here bud."

Kurt set him down on the floor, "He can't walk yet."

"He just crawls and gets into everything! He can pull himself up now too." Blaine took a seat on the arm of the chair.

Aiden set his bottle next to him, he looked up at Carole and smiled.

"Oh! Burt! Let's have another baby!"

Burt choked on his drink, "Whaa…?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Feel free to take him off our hands anytime." Blaine said patting Burt's shoulder.

"How about tonight!" Carole piped.

Aiden, feeling more comforabtle took off crawling around the room.

"Carole…" Burt said. "They are exhausted the last thing they want to do is go out."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Should we? I mean just for a bit."

Blaine smiled, "Only if you guys don't mind…"

"Of course we don't mind!" Burt said standing. "We got the kid."

Aiden was now at the fence separating the living room from the kitchen, where Jake was behind. He hoisted himself up and put his hand on the dog's nose.

"Aiden!" Kurt stood up.

"He's fine!" Burt said walking towards the fence. "Watch this." He picked up Aiden, who cheered at the sudden feeling.

He set Aiden on the other side of the gate with Jake.

"Dad!" Kurt protested. "He's just a baby!"

"Quiet Kurt! I did this to you all the time as a kid."

"We never had a dog!"

"Well…Uh…Look they like each other."

Aiden had pulled himself up again and placed his small hand on the dog's nose. Jake licked the baby's hand. Aiden squealed and giggled. "Nice doggie! Dadda, doggie!" Aiden looked at Blaine.

"I see. Be nice to the dog okay Aidey."

"You guys are in trouble now." Carole said laughing. "Soon he's going to want a dog of his own."

"Oh god!" Kurt's hand rushed to his mouth. "My clothes!"

"Okay let's go." Blaine stood up and gave Carole a hug. "We won't be gone long. Thank you guys so much."

Kurt hugged her too, "Yes thank you! If he gives you any trouble, you can call…"

"Nonsense! By the time you guys get back he'll be walking, talking and changing a tire on a car." Burt said.

Kurt shook his head, he picked up Aiden who protested, "No, want doggie."

"Oh! Well sorry then." Kurt laughed as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine kissed the top of his head.

Kurt set him back on the side with the dog. Aiden looked up at Kurt. "Poppa bye bye?"

Kurt nodded, "Daddy and I will be back soon okay?"

Aiden looked up at them a moment longer and went back to Jake laughing and screaming.

"My son has replaced me with a dog." Kurt shook his head.

He and Blaine headed out the door. "I'll drive." Kurt said opening Blaine's door. "You drove a lot of the way here."

"Where to?" Blaine asked as they started the car.

"Lima Bean?" Kurt smiled.

"It's a date." Blaine kissed the back of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I see the Lima Bean hasn't changed much." Kurt said walking towards the counter.

The familiar coffee shop looked just as they had left it in high school.

"You're right." Blaine said taking their place in line.

"But oh god, the uniforms have gone downhill." Kurt put his hand in front of his hand and whispersed to Blaine. "I mean blue polyester? Is that a joke?"

Blaine shook his head and smiled at the cashier, "Can I get a grande nonfat mocha, and a medium drip." Their coffee came out a few minutes later.

"Well look at that, our usual table is still open." Blaine nodded to the table. "It's fate."

They sat down and looked around. After a few minutes Kurt spoke, "Lets bring Aiden here before we go home. Show him how he got here."

"The surrogates showing up?" Blaine smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"Ha ha. You know what I mean."

Kurt sipped his coffee too, "I wonder if he's okay..."

"Don't!" Blaine said narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"We're not going to be THOSE kinds of parents. "

"I'm just saying, we should SEE if their okay with him. My dad's hearts not in great shape and Aiden can get wild when he's comfortable. He takes after you."

"His hearts fine and Aiden's fine. Between your dad and the dog, I bet he's forgotten all about us."

Kurt tightened his grip on his cup, "Okay that doesn't help at all. What if...what if he eats dog food or something, or gets hurt by that stupid dog. It's bigger than him."

Blaine chocked out a laugh. "He's not in a thunder dome Kurt. He's at your parents' house and besides I'm pretty sure your dad has a handle on raising kids, you turned out perfect."

Kurt blushed, "Okay fine. Sorry we just never leave him like that. It's usually at night when he's already asleep or with the nanny for a few hours in the day."

Blaine reached over and stilled his boyfriends tapping hand, "He's fine. Breathe."

Kurt smiled, he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Sorry, sorry. Change subject. Have you talked to your parents?"

Blaine sat back and sighed, "On second thought, let's go back to talking about the safety of our son."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I called them before we left Pittsburg, they want to see Aiden."

"So..." Kurt coaxed.

"I want him to KNOW them at least, I guess. Coopers there now with his fiancé and I know he's been dying to see him."

Kurt laughed, "Cooper is always in New York visiting. The other day while I was changing Aiden he kept asking for uncle "ooper". "

Blaine smiled, "yeah I texted him when we got here. He said that he's been at the house for a day or so, letting mom and dad meet Julia."

"So when are we going to see them?"

"We can always see them on the next trip."

Kurt frowned, "they're his grandparents too Blaine. I want them to know him."

"We'll with all the traveling they do they could have come out to New York."

"Stop." Kurt said lightly as he put his hand on Blaine's. "I don't want him to not know his own grandparents. I never met my mom's parents and I always felt like something was missing."

"If he treats Aiden like he ever treated me..."

"Give him a chance."

Blaine looked around, "How about we catch a movie. I haven't been in ages. It's still early…about six."

Kurt smiled, "Sure, but we should ask my mom and dad if it's okay. They're going to think we just left Aiden and headed back to New York."

"Want to?"

"Ha ha. Your just so funny today mister, so many jokes." Kurt pulled out his phone and called the house.

A few minutes later he hung up the phone with Carole. "She said there all fine and to stay out as long as we'd like."

"The movies it is." Blaine stood up and made his way to the door.

When they got to the movies, they bought tickets to the next showing of, much to Blaine's persistance, the newest action movie.

The settled down with popcorn and took seats in the dark theater.

The movie started out fast paced and lasted about two hours.

Blaine blinked in the well-lit theater. "What happened?" He sat up and looked over at Kurt who was sleeping in the seat next to him.

"Kurt wake up." He nudged him.

"Huh?"

"We fell asleep, the movies over."

"Oh."

They stood up and stretched. They made their way to the parking lot.

"Let's get home, it's nearly nine. Aiden probably doesn't know what to do, he's supposed to be in bed by eight." Blaine said as he started the car.

"You know we are truly parents." Kurt said as he sent a quick work email.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said yawning.

"We went on a "date" and all we talked about was our son over coffee and then fell asleep in the biggest action movie in the country."

Blaine laughed, "I have a confession."

Kurt turned up the heater, "What?"

"I texted Carole about twelve times to check on Aiden."

Kurt snorted and laughed, "And YOU told me I worry too much."

They pulled into the driveway of the Hummel house. Blaine set the car in park and turned off the lights.

"Let's go spring them." Kurt said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Wait!" Blaine said as he locked the doors.

"You know if you wanted to really kill me, my driveway isn't exactly then ideal place to get away with it."

"They'd never catch me." Blaine teased.

"No motif?"

"Oh I have a motif. I know all about your affair."

Kurt snapped his fingers, "Damn, me and Taylor Lautner thought we got away with it too." He smiled.

"Well the real reason I'm keeping you hostage is, does this remind you of anything?"

"Uhh, it's my driveway Blaine."

"We'll it reminds ME about dropping you off back in high school after our dates."

Kurt laughed, "Oh god I remember us making out praying my dad didn't come out and kill us!"

Blaine turned to him, "Well technically this is a date, so technically..."

He turned to Kurt placing his hand on his check pulling him closer.

"Technically..." Kurt leaned in and ignited a kiss between them.

They spent about fifteen minutes making out before Kurt pulled away suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"You're moaning?" Blaine said as he leaned to kiss Kurt's neck, sucking on it gently.

"No. No. Listen. "Kurt pushed him away lightly. "I can't see the windows are all fogged up."

He took his hand and wiped away the front glass.

Blaine turned on the lights and Kurt screamed.

Blaine's eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Dad what the hell!" Kurt got out of the car.

"You scared us!"

"Well you're going at it like feral cats in my driveway. I thought somebody was dying out here."

"Oh we weren't even being that loud." Kurt huffed.

"I can't help it if while I'm taking out the trash I see your car fogged up!"

Kurt turned to Blaine who got out of the car smiling, "We spent nearly two years in this driveway never getting caught and as soon as we have kids my dad catches us."

They all walked in house. "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble Burt." Blaine said as he saw Aiden lying faced own on the couch snoring softly.

Kurt rubbed his back lightly while he slept.

"No! Poor kid, I think I ran him down. He just started to get fussy around eight. Carole gave him a bottle and we watched the game until he fell asleep."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said still rubbing Aiden's back. "I'm going to go put him in his crib. Blaine, shoot can you come build it? I forgot to earlier."

"Already been taken care of." Carole said coming out of the kitchen. "Burt and Aiden did it earlier."

"You gave my son power tools?" Kurt said picking up the sleeping baby.

"Relax it was pop up." Burt said

"He did bring all his toys to bed with him, said he was scared." Carole sat next to her husband.

"Oh! We never gave him a bath." Kurt said suddenly. "He's been in the car all day and the dog..."

"Anyone ever said you worry too much." Burt said frowning at his son.

"Blaine. All the time."

"He'll be fine Kurt." Carole said softly.

Kurt bit his lip in obvious defeat. "If he gets hay fever it's on all of you!"

As he started up the stairs Jake tore out of Burt and Carole's bedroom barking up a storm at the top. Aiden stirred while Kurt held his breath.

"Dad!" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Jake!" Burt said as Jake came down the stairs and laid his head near Burt's feet.

"Goodnight everyone." Kurt waved as he cut eyes at the dog. He made his way up to his old bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"You should sleep too Blaine." Carole stood up. "I can't even imagine the trip you guys have had."

"Kurt and I fell asleep in the movie actually." He laughed. "But I am tired. I think I'll help Kurt put him down. Thank you guys."

He made his way upstairs and opened the door. Aiden was standing in his crib.

"Dadda!" He squealed when he saw Blaine. Blaine picked him up and turned to Kurt who was exfoliating his face.

"I thought he was asleep."

"He was! As soon as I sat him down he was wide awake. I swear my dad wired..."

Just then Burt opened the door. "Just wanted to make sure...hey! There's my bud! What are you doing up?" Burt made a silly face at him.

Aiden struggled in Blaine's arms. "Down! Down! Pop! Pop!" He started fussing and whining.

"Dad." Kurt groaned. "He's awake now! Don't wild him up anymore."

"So what, the night is young!" Burt reached for Aiden.

Aiden struggled in Blaine's arms. "Fine, fine." Blaine handed Aiden over to his grandfather.

"Blaine!" Kurt protested. "Don't give into either of them."

"It's hard not to Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Look at those faces."

Kurt mumbled, "He's going to fuss in the morning. You can deal with that." He went into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine.

"Your poppa is such a worry wart, isn't he?" Burt tossed Aiden up in the air.

"Burt!" Carole came to the door hands on her hips. "Kurt came in saying you're keeping the baby up? I sent you in here to check on them, not throw his sleeping schedule off."

"But I…" Burt started.

"No. Get to bed; you have all day tomorrow to hang with your grandson."

Aiden nestled in Burt's arms, laying his head on his shoulder. He yawned and whined at his ear.

"Fine." Burt grumbled. "Here." He handed Blaine the baby. "See you in the morning kiddo." He rustled Aiden's hair, who yawned again.

Carole and Burt left the room closing the door. "Time for bed, Aidey." Blaine leaned to set him in the crib.

Aiden protested and started crying. "Shh, shh. It's okay." He rocked Aiden gently back and forth. He dimmed the lights and hummed softly to him.

He sat on the bed using the backboard to support his back. A few minutes later he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, you." Kurt whispered. "Bedtime for both of you?"

"I fell asleep again." Blaine said shifting lightly as to not wake up the sleeping baby. "Take him?"

Kurt nodded and gently took the baby from Blaine's arms. He set Aiden in the crib.

"Go shower, you'll feel better." He turned to Blaine.

Blaine nodded and gathered his things. After about twenty minutes he returned back to the room. Kurt was checking his phone sitting up in the bed.

"Do you EVER get off that thing?" Blaine teased sliding in the bed next to him.

"It's work! I can't let my costumes designs be haywire while I'm not there." Kurt worked and basically owned one of the off Broadway shows. He designed costumes and wrote the scripts as well as the music. Every once and awhile he would even perform.

"Mhmm." Blaine snuggled up next to him wrapping his arm around his waist. "Well come to bed. Our son is sleeping, hopefully through the night and we are on a mini vacation."

Kurt took off his glasses and turned off the light. "Thank you. Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend and an amazing father."

Blaine kissed his nose. "Your far too sweet."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Don't you have something to add!"

Blaine laughed, "I love you and I love you even more as a father. Your so good to Aiden and patitent with him. Which is crazy because your not patient with anyone. I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt laid his hand on his chest and was quiet for a moment, "What time are we visiting your parents tomorrow?"

"Ughh. Do we have to?"

"Blaine," Kurt sat up. "This is important. I want them to…"

"I know, I know. It's just you don't know my dad the way I do. I know you've met him and you know how he acts around us. It kills me that he treats you like that, makes little comments. I can't bear to let him act like that with Aiden too."

"We have to try Blaine."

Blaine rubbed his temples. "Kurt…"

"Tomorrow we see your parents." Kurt kissed him on the forehead and turned over.

Blaine sighed and listened to the sound of Kurt and Aiden's breathing mix together. Their sleep patterns were the same, every so often they would turn over within seconds of each other. Blaine closed his eyes let the sounds of his family put him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up at nine, which was late for his own liking. Even without opening his eyes he knew Aiden was awake in his crib. He could hear his more active breathing and the sound of his toys smashing together.

He got up careful not to wake Blaine, and went down to the foot of the bed where Aiden was playing in his crib. Aiden had on the royal crown that Kurt bought for him for his birthday last year.

"Well good morning, sir Aiden." He smiled at him and lifted him out of his crib. He squeezed him lightly. "You know you never sleep." Aiden clapped his hands.

"Big kiss?" Kurt asked him.

"Big kiss!" Aiden put his small hands on either side of Kurt's face and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Ew! Silly Aiden." Kurt tickled him. Aiden shrieked.

Kurt laughed too, "Okay, okay. We have to be quiet." H put his finger to his lips. "Daddy's sleeping."

Aiden nodded and Kurt gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You want to be a big boy and watch daddy while I get ready?"

Aiden nodded while Kurt set him on the bed. "Toys!" Aiden protested.

"Okay. Which ones?"

"All!"

Kurt laughed. "All of them it is." He put about ten toys in the bed next to Aiden.

"I'm going to get dressed, be good."

He gathered some of his things and left the door open as he went to the bathroom. He came back as if he forgot something. "Hey Aiden?"

Aiden, who was in the process of lining all his toys up on Blaine's sleeping body, looked up.

"Wake up Daddy okay?"

Aiden clapped his hands as Kurt retreated to the bathroom.

Blaine felt a hand along his chest. "Mhmm." He stirred lightly. "Mhmm. Not now Kurt." The hand made its way up towards his neck. "Kurt…stop…" He mumbled.

Suddenly he felt wheels run along his shirtless chest. "Vroom!"

Blaine opened his eyes to see his son and his son's toys surrounding him on the bed. Once Aiden realized Blaine was awake, he clapped his hands. "Dadda wake up! Dadda wake up!"

Blaine closed his eyes again from the sun streaming in the room.

"No Dadda! Poppa say wake up!" Aiden put his hands over Blaine's eyes. "Play."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Okay, okay I'm awake. Dadda is awake."

He sat up on the elbows. "I see you brought all your toys with you." He picked up one of the trucks and ran it down Aiden's stomach.

Aiden shrieked. "Shh! Okay." Blaine laughed. "You don't want to wake up Nana and Pop."

He played with Aiden a few more minutes before Kurt came in.

"You're awake." Kurt winked at Aiden.

"Aiden did the honors, besides you he's the best alarm clock."

Kurt smiled and leaned to give Blaine a kiss. He pulled away, "Get dressed; we can eat at Breadstix before we go with your parents. I emailed your mom last night, she said come by whenever."

Blaine sighed, "Breadstix this early?"

"Yeah they have a breakfast now! Go figure. Snap snap get up both of you."

He nodded to Aiden who yawned and was rubbing his eyes.

Blaine kissed Aiden's head and headed to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he came back into the room fully dressed.

Kurt was still getting ready, "I hope Aiden doesn't take after you when he's older and starts to dress himself."

"Ha ha."

Aiden was pulling at his ear on the bed, "We need to take him to the doctor when we get back." Blaine said.

"Why!" Kurt turned around. "What's wrong!?"

"No, no it's just his ear. You can relax."

"Okay…You know how I get when he's sick. It scares me. Shoot! He never took a bath."

"Bath!" Aiden perked up.

"I think he'll be fine…"

Kurt turned around horrified, "Blaine Anderson! I don't believe I just heard you say it was okay for our son to lie in his own filth for another day."

"Poop."

Kurt's eyes widened. "My point taken."

Blaine shook his head, "Okay Aiden. Time for a bath. Poppa is…" He did a crazy sign with his fingers.

"I saw that!" Kurt said as he rubbed moisturizer on his face.

Blaine took Aiden in the bathroom and started the tub. He got on his knees and mixed bubbles in. He was putting some of the toys in the bath listening behind him, Aiden crawling around opening and closing cabinets.

"Aiden don't open…" He turned to his son and froze. The Hummel bathroom wasn't huge but it was big enough to walk around in, and that's just what his son was doing. Walking.

"Kurt!" He called trying not to startle Aiden. "Kurt! Get in here. Get in here now!"

"Blaine my parents are sleeping! What?" Kurt came into the bathroom.

"He's walking!"

Kurt put his hand to his mouth. "Oh my god! He's walking!" He burst into tears. Aiden looked up at him. "Poppa cry?"

"Yes, yes Poppa cry." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. His son was actually walking. "I love you." He said to Kurt. "So much."

Kurt looked at his son and his boyfriend. "I love you too."

**Okay so tomorrow is THE DAY. I'm already a mess of emotions so I figured this would help me. I'm not going to talk about the spoilers because some people might not want them. I'm going to try to work on another chapter or two tomorrow before the episode and I'll upload it later this week or beginning of next week. Good luck Klainers on tomorrow. Bring on the tissues and the ice cream. **


	5. Chapter 5

After his bath Blaine carried the very naked Aiden back to the room. He set him on the floor and almost immediately Aiden took off crawling for his toys on the other side of the room.

"Well so much for him walking." Blaine said as Kurt walked in behind him.

"Soon he'll be potty trained and talking and..." Kurt choked out.

"Hey…" Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "I know they grow up fast but I mean we can always have another baby."

Kurt laughed as he wiped tears from hi face, "I already have two." He teased. "That's good for now. C'mon let's get him dressed so we can eat and he can meet your parents. "

Blaine made a face but Kurt strolled across the room to Aiden's suitcase. "Okay son, what are we going to wear today?"

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed grabbing his laptop. "I say let him dress himself today, he's basically an adult now that he's walking."

Kurt turned to him in horror, "Blaine you know I'm all for creativity but I can't have him dressing himself at this age! What if he wears like his clothes inside out or worse...corduroy and denim." He whispered.

Blaine smiled as he checked his email.

"Okay!" Kurt clapped his hands. "It's time to put on clothes Aiden. No more going around naked. I know that it's fun and all…"

"Yeah me and your poppa used to do it all the time before you were born." Blaine said without looking up.

"Blaine!" Kurt said turning red.

Blaine just smiled behind his computer.

Ten minutes later they were all fully dressed and ready to go. They headed downstairs and saw Carole in the kitchen cooking and Burt reading the paper at the table.

"Dad, shouldn't you be at the shop?" Kurt said placing a kiss on Carole's cheek.

"I took the day off." Burt took a bite out of toast.

"Hope that's wheat." Kurt said.

Burt shot him a look, "Between you and Carole I might as well be eating grass out the front yard."

"Stop fussing." Carole poured him another cup of coffee. "What do you guys have planned today?" She picked up Aiden, balancing him on her hip.

"We're going to see my parents." Blaine said pouring himself coffee.

"Oh that's good!" Carole said tickling Aiden at the same time. "It's good for him to know both his grandparents.

"See!" Kurt said packing a bag of bottles and baby food.

"Aiden walked this morning." Blaine said obviously changing the subject.

Burt nearly choked on his coffee. "What! He's so young!"

"He's a year dad."

"Well damn, kids'growing up so fast."

"Language dad."

"Damn's not a curse…" Burt mumbled.

"We should go Blaine." Kurt turned to him. "We're going to Breadstix for breakfast. Do you guys want to come?"

"Nope. We're cleaning today!" Carole said handing the baby to Blaine.

"Maybe I should have went to work." Burt mumbled.

"Let's go." Kurt put on his shades. He reached for Aiden, "Say goodbye to Nana and Pop."

Aiden fussed and protested, reaching for Burt.

"You'll be back buddy!" Burt called. He swallowed loudly and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Damn allergies." He mumbled.

"Oh,Dad… See you guys later." Kurt called over his shoulder as he went out to the car.

"Wish us luck. " Blaine took one last swig from his coffee. "We'll be back tonight."

He met Kurt at the car, who was strapping Aiden in his seat.

"Aiden! Stop!" Kurt said as Aiden was trying and struggling to get out of his seat.

"No! Out!" Aiden bawled his fists.

"He knows where going to see Satan." Blaine mumbled putting the diaper bag in the backseat.

"It's...attitude...like that..." Kurt struggled. "...that makes him act like this..."

Blaine slid in the drivers seat, "He's just a smart kid."

"There!" Kurt said as he finally got his son in.

As soon as Aiden realized he lost his battle he started screaming. He wasn't crying, he just started screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Oh my..." Kurt said hands on his hips. "When the hell did he start this!?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Language Kurt."

" This is ridiculous" Kurt got into the passenger seat. "Aiden knock it off!"

Aiden screamed louder. Kurt's lips drew a thin line and his forehead drew together. "Drive." He gritted through his teeth.

Blaine reversed and made their way to Breadstix. Aiden screamed the whole way there and Kurt only manged to curse twice.

Once they got into the parking lot, Blaine rubbed his fingers in between the bridge of his nose.

"You...get...him..." Kurt said, clearly frustrated. "I'm sending a very angry yet professional email to our nanny. He has never acted like this before!"

Blaine sighed and got out of the car to Aiden's side. He made sure to check to make sure nothing was pinching him or hurting him, which was hard to do with the constant screaming in his ear.

"I already checked." Kurt said as he turned around in the seat. "Nothing hurting him. He just doesn't want to be in the seat."

"Out! Out!" Aiden screamed and kicked. "OUT!"

"Mother of god." Kurt massaged his temples.

"Hey Aiden! Enough!" Blaine said.

Aiden kept screaming and flailing around.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wary eyes. "I don't know what to do. "

"Me either."

Blaine took him out of the car seat and as if Blaine snapped his fingers Aiden stopped and started laughing.

"Angry...email...number two." Kurt said turning back to his phone.

"Let's go in." Blaine said.

He put Aiden in a high chair as soon as they sat. The server laid crayons in front of Aiden and smiled. "He's so cute!"

Aiden smiled up at her.

"When he's not screaming." Kurt said.

As soon as she left Aiden started drawing on the table.

"No bud." Blaine said softly as he moved his son's hand.

He went back to his menu and a few seconds later Aiden went back to drawing on the table.

"Aiden!" Blaine said again moving his hands.

Kurt peered over his menu. "I have no idea what is going on with him today."

Aiden went to draw on the table again. "Aiden." Blaine said firmer.

Aiden looked at him with a huff and slammed his hands loudly on the table.

Kurt rubbed his forehead, "I need a Tylenol." He snapped his fingers at a passing waiter.

"Kurt. Stop." Blaine hissed at him while he wrestled butter packets from Aiden.

"Sorry I forgot where I was."

Their waitress came by taking their orders.

"What are we going to do with our son?" Kurt said after they ordered. "He can't be in terrible two's already."

"I don't know. Maybe we should take him home."

"Home as in New York? He had a hissy fit Blaine,he didnt murder someone."

"I mean back to your dads."

"And get out of seeing your parents? I think not."

"Well I don't want him to freak out there too."

"He's fine now."

The waitress brought there food, a omlette for Blaine, eggs Benedict for Kurt and pancakes and oatmeal for Aiden.

Kurt reached over to cut Aiden's pancakes, "I have to ask you a serious question."

Blaine looked up.

Still cutting the pancakes Kurt continued, "So I was in a meeting with Liz last week before we left and against my will she sent some of my designs to a friend of hers."

Blaine cut into his omlette, "Okay..."

"Well her friend emailed me back and they loved them. Have you been working out? Your arms just look so good today."

"Why do I feel like your avoiding something?"

"Well…her friend lives in California..." Kurt set the knife down and pushed the plate closer to Aiden who was more interested in his oatmeal than the food Kurt put in front of him.

"Kurt..."

"It would be just a month. That's it. They want me to meet with executives of this clothing line and work with clients and after the month I can work from home."

"Kurt, we're not in our early twenties anymore. We can't just pick up and MOVE to California. We have a son, I have a career."

"What if I just went?"

Blaine swallowed loudly," By yourself? It's not that I don't trust you… Its…uh…when do they need an asnswer?"

"I haven't told them anything, I said I'd talk to you first."

"Kurt. I don't want to be selfish but I need you here. Okay a week, maybe even two. But I have work, who will watch Aiden..."

"What if I took him with me?"

Blaine nearly chocked.

"Okay that sounded better in my head. But seriously Blaine, this is a huge career move for me."

"I know that...but you know we don't need the money Kurt. We're good."

" I know,I know it's just... I'm twenty seven Blaine. This is my last big chance. Once I hit thirty it's all downhill from there. Oh god...wrinkles."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, "Thirty isn't that bad Kurt."

Kurt snorted and took a bite from his food.

Blaine reached across the table for Kurt's hand, "Look, I'm not saying no…I'm just saying this is something I can't…we can't decide over breakfast one day."

Kurt squezzed his hand, "I know…I know. I just thought telling you now rather than after us meeting with your parents would be best."

"I promise I will think about it." Blaine admitted squezzing Kurt's hand. " I promise."

"That's all I…"

Suddenly oatmeal flew across the table between the two, splattering all over the table and wall.

"Oh my…!" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. He looked at Aiden who was now fingerpainting on his clothes with oatmeal.

"Aiden!" Blaine said in a firm whisper.

"There…is..oatmeal..on…my..shoes…" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Forget the shoes. Help me clean him and the wall."

Blaine took napkins from the other table and wiped at the wall. Kurt picked Aiden up from his high chair and grabbed the diaper bag. He held his son at arms distance.

"I'm changing him. Let's get our food to go."

"What's left of it…" Blaine said wiping the table down and his oatmeal covered hand.

Kurt excused himself to the bathroom and Blaine waved down the waitress.

He sat in the car, playing a superhero game when Kurt knocked on the window. He got out,taking the bag from Kurt. Aiden was sniffling and looking like he was just ending a crying session.

"What happened?"

"He pooped, so I was changing his diaper and I turned for one second to grab his clothes and he THREW his poop diaper at the wall, I lightly pinched him and he freaked out."

Blaine shook his head. "I have no idea what has gotten into him lately."

"I know." Kurt turned to Aiden and said in a firm voice. "Aiden, we are going to go visit your other grandma and grandpa. You're sitting in your car seat and I don't want to hear otherwise. Do you understand?"

Aiden looked from father and father and sighed. Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked at Blaine across the car. "Too easy…" He whispered.

"Maybe he's testing us?

Kurt hesitated before lowering him into the car seat. "So…"

Aiden just looked up at him, eyes wide. A smile across his face.

"I don't…he's not…" Kurt said as he buckeld him in.

"He's fine. Look at that." Blaine said as he got into the driver seat.

Kurt shut Aiden's door and hesitantly slid in the front. "Okay that was…"

As soon as the car rolled into reverse Aiden took off at the top of his lungs afain.

"It was too good to be true…" Blaine finished. He pulled back into the parking lot. "I say you sit in the back with him, just in case."

"Yeah."

Kurt got out and slid into the seat behind Blaine. "Shh." He jingled a toy in front of Aiden, who ripped it from his hand and threw it across the backseat.

The back was quiet for a moment besides Aiden's persistant screaming. Blaine looked at Kurt in the rearview mirror. He saw tears streaming down his face.

"Hey! Don't cry Kurt."

"What am I doing WRONG? He's freaking out and we cant figure out what's going on…I don't know what to do Blaine."

"You're not doing anything wrong. He's just…he's just being a kid. He's almost two this is a phase."

Aiden, who had quieted down, leaned over and fussed for a toy out of the bag placed between him and Kurt.

Kurt handed him the toy and Aiden played with it in his hands. Kurt threw his hand up in the air, "Now he's fine. Whoever said parenting was easy…"

"They didn't.."

"Well whoever did, is lying."

"On the bright side, he took his first officially steps today." Blaine turned into his parents driveway.

"Now he thinks he rules the world." Kurt couldn't help but place a kiss on Aiden's cheek.

"Cooper's still here." Blaine nodded towards the silver Lexus in the driveway.

"And doing well I see." Kurt rubbed Aiden's forehead. "He's falling asleep."

"Good. If he sleeps through this we can go home faster."

Blaine parked the car and got out. He walked around to the trunk, "Should I grab the stroller?" He called. "Kurt why did you pack his crib and our suitcases?"

Kurt got out of the car carrying the carseat. "I love you…"

"Kurt! Please don't tell me you told my parents we were staying!?" Blaine said more than annoyed.

"It's just for one night."

"Kurt!"

"Come on! It's one night and you're mom said it was okay."

"My mom is trying to make up for all the years she ignored…"

The front door opened as Blaine's mother smiled at them. "Hi!" She said enthsiatically.

"Hey!" Kurt said with equal volume. Blaine knew Kurt, and Kurt was a very good actor.

"Blaine say hi to your mother." He said through his teeth as he walked up the steps into the house.

"This can't be him! Is this Aiden?" His mother cooed. "Kurt you said he was a baby, this is a handsome young man,"

Kurt beamed, "He started walking today."

"Oh!" Blaine's mother smiled.

"More like a few steps." Blaine said.

His mother's face fell, "Oh."

"It was basically walking, Kurt said trying to lighten the mood. "The house looks wonderful Diane. Doenst it Blaine?" Kurt shot eyes at him.

"Yeah mom. It looks great." He hugged her.

"Its so good to see you home." His mom whispered into his shoulder. "So good,,"

She pulled away tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly. "Um your brothers in the back with dad. A few of dad's work friends came by to talk about a new deal. There out playing badmitnton and your brothers swimming."

"He couldn't clear his schedule for a day?" Blaine said.

"Um! Well, Diane, how about I drop Aiden's stuff off. Which room are we in?" Kurt interrupted.

"We thought to put you in Blaine's room."

"Of course. " Kurt said following her up the stairs.

She showed them to Blaine's room, which looked just the way he had left it.

"I hope this is okay." His mom said from the doorframe.

"No! It's wonderful. Thank you." Kurt gushed as he sat the car seat on the bed.

"Well I'll leave you guys to freshen up. See you downstairs in a bit."

Kurt smiled widely as she shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed he turned to Blaine, "Can you…? For a day?! Please!"

Blaine sait on the edge of the bed, getting Aiden out of his car seat. "You were the one who wanted to come."

"Well at least try!" Kurt huffed. He handed Blaine a bottle from the bag to give to Aiden.

"Now let's change into swim clothes and relax with your family."

Blaine sighed as he looked at Aiden, his eyes were heavy but he wasn't fully asleep.

"He looks tired. I should stay up here with him so that he can rest."

"He's fine as soon as he sees that pool, he'll wake up. Change him and stop making excuses." He handed Blaine Aiden's bag.

Kurt went to the bathroom to change and Blaine looked at Aiden who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just tryng to protect you and Poppa." Blaine said to his son. "I don't want you guys to feel the way I did when I gew up. I love you both too much for that. I will never treat you the way he did to me. No matter what happens in your life, you can talk to me about anything."

Aiden looked up at him, blinking his eyes. Blaine took the bottle from him and laid him on his back on the bed, he started ching him into the swim diaper and swim trunks Kurt had packed.

"So, I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal, I'll try not to get into any argurments with my dad if your promise not to scream like earlier."

Aiden clapped his hands and laughed. "Okay bud. I take that as a promise." Blaine laughed. He sat Aiden on the floor.

Aiden hoisted himself up with the help of the bed and teetered towards Blaine's bookshelf.

Kurt walked in the room at that moment, "He's walking again!" Tears whelled in his eyes.

"Kurt you cant cry eberytime he walks."

"Shut up, yes I can!." Kurt said. "Where's my phone? This is our new holiday Christmas card."

"Its August!" Blaine said as he changed into his own swim outfit. He took a deep breath, "Okay let's go downstairs."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay wait." Blaine stopped Kurt before he slid open the door to the patio. "We can still turn around and go back to your parents. We can still get out."

"Honestly Blaine!" Kurt said as he pushed past him. He strolled out with Aiden on his hip.

"Boys, we thought you got lost." Blaine's mom said as she handed Kurt a lemonade. "It's non alcoholic of course. Unless that's what you guys wanted…I mean I just thought…"

"It's fine Diane." Kurt assured her. "Would you like to hold Aiden?"

Blaine's mom blushed, "I mean if it's okay." She seemed to look at Blaine for reassurance, but he pretended not to notice and waved to Cooper and Julia by the pool.

He walked over to them ignoring the stare Kurt had aimed in his direction.

"Little bro! What's going on?!" Cooper said from the pool. He motioned for Blaine to grab a beer and get in the water. "C'mon in! You were taking forever upstairs, I thought you guys were in it for a quckie." He laughed.

Blaine hugged Julia who was lounging on a chair. "Nice to see you Julia and once again thank you for dealing with my brother."

"You always say that Blaine." She laughed.

Blaine took a step back, "Okay! Wow! How are you this far a long already? This kid's going to be way taller than me and Coop."

Julia blused, "You last saw us in May when I was only four months pregnant. I'm seven months now."

"Yeah she's getting huge." Cooper said from the pool. "I'm just praying its not a girl. God." He shuddered at the idea and took a swig of beer. "Are you getting in or what!?"

"Honey…" Julia peered over her sunglasses.

"Okay okay. Last beer before dinner." Cooper grumbled.

Blaine laughed and sat on the edge of Julia's chair. "So when's the wedding?"

"After the baby. So we're thinking January or so." Copper floated on his back.

"Bet dad's thrilled."

"Ha! Mom's actually excited and Dad's well…he disapproves of the whole baby before marriage." Cooper sighed.

"Yeah well Dad's not exactly the most approving type." Blaine mumered.

Blaine felt a pull on his shorts leg. Aiden shreieked as he looked at the water.

"Buddy!" Coopper shot up, spraying everyone in the area with droplets.

"Gee thanks Cooper. This bathing suit meant to be seen not wet." Kurt strolled over.

"What's the point then?" Cooper said splashing water at Kurt. Aiden clapped his hands and laughed.

Cooper swam to the edge, "Can he come in?"

"His lifejacket is on so I guess…just be careful…" Kurt warned.

"You worry too much!" Cooper said as he surprised Aiden and pulled him in the water.

"Careful!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

Julia laughed, "I hope we're as good parents as you guys are. You make it look easy."

"Easy! Ha! Let me tell you about this morning." Kurt said lying on the chair next to her. He paused in his story, "Um okay! When did all this happen?" He motioned his hands along the length of Julia's body. "You so weren't this pregnant the last time I saw you!"

Blaine sat and listened to his boyfriend catch up with Julia and Aiden laughing with Cooper in the pool. It was always moments like this he wished had had as a kid. Just being with his family, being happy.

"Blaine…" His mother placed her hand on his shoulder as she whispered. "Your dad is in his office, he wants to see you." Blaine hesitated but stood up.

"Mom, I know you have a two piece somewhere in that house. Come get in and show dad what he's missing." Cooper called.

Mrs. Anderson shot Cooper a stern look, "Cooper watch your mouth. I'm just fine sitting with your fiancé and Kurt gossiping."

Blaine left the group and made his way into the quiet house. Even when he was younger and they would all be home, the house still had this quietness to it.

He walked up the stairs to his father's office and stood in front of the door. He had always hated coming in here to talk to his Dad. The office was huge with a desk in the middle; it resembled some sort off president and principal's office. Either way it was never inviting in Blaine's opinion. Blaine knocked on the door. "Dad?" He called.

"Come in."

Blaine sighed and pushed open the large oak doors, his father sat at the desk on the phone. He motioned for Blaine to sit across from him. Blaine ignored the gesture and walked around the large room. All of the walls were surrounded with books like a library. His father didn't read much but his mother loved books. He traced the titles of some of the books while he listened to his father's conversation.

"Yes Drew…I have the paperwork for the deals but I told you that my sons' are in town this week. If anything, I'm working from home…yes it's my oldest son and his fiancé and my youngest son and his…friend and son."

Blaine felt himself tense up, he balled his fist against his sides. _"his friend..."_ His father knew damn well that Kurt was more than a friend. Even when they were actually just friends as teenagers, they were never JUST friends.

Coopers cool collective personality from their mother and he had his father's charisma. Blaine got his anger from his father and his mother's sharp tongue. Blaine remembered as a child his father's very stern non approachable personality. But Blaine knew he couldn't lie and say he had necessarily a horrible father. Carter Anderson wasn't a HORRIBLE man, but his views and manners were very vocal. He was an ex-military Sargent and now the CEO of a huge company. He had to always be in control, and he expected his family to act the same way. In Carter Anderson's opinion, his family was strong and had no room for weakness. In his father's eyes Blaine was weak. The night he came home from the Sadie Hawkins dance, the day he announced he was gay, his father told him he was weak.

After five more minutes Blaine was fed up with just standing there listening to deals, deals that he understood perfectly, because no matter how much he hated to think it…he was his father's son. His own job in New York resembled his fathers. At times he had to step back and actually talk to his clients and colleagues instead of order them as his father did. He would never become his dad, but in so many ways he already had.

He walked out of the door, listening to any indication of his father noticing his leave. His dad noticed, Blaine could tell only slightly by his voice but he kept talking on the phone as if Blaine had never come in. Blaine walked down the long hallway looking at the pictures of the family. On his mother's persistence there were awards, pictures and trophies filtered down the hallway. She always told them, "I will never be ashamed of my sons' accomplishments." But being gay's not an accomplishment in this family", Blaine always thought. It wasn't until Aiden's birth that pictures of Kurt and Blaine together could be seen, and even so it was only one.

Blaine did smile looking at the wall because it was now almost a third taken up of pictures of Aiden. Blaine had always hinted at Kurt sending his parents pictures of their son. There was Aiden's first bath, Aiden on Halloween and many others Blaine recognized from his own house in New York.

"Is he here?" His father said taking his place beside Blaine.

Blaine hadn't even heard him approach, "Yes. He's out in the back with everyone playing in the pool."

"Isn't he young to be swimming?"

"He's fine." Blaine placed a picture back on the wall. "He's fearless."

"Just like an Anderson." His dad boasted. "How was the flight?"

"We drove."

"From New York?"

"Yep." Blaine

"Waste of money don't you think? Your mother and I used to fly you around all the time."

"He…had…an ear infection." Blaine gritted though his teeth

"Is that all? You should have just given him some medicine and went on."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son." Blaine turned to his father.

"You were handed a baby a year ago…I highly doubt that qualifies you…"

"You have no right to tell me what qualifies as a father, we've had Aiden since the day he was born and I'll be damn sure he's not raised anything like how I was. He will always be able to come and talk to me or Kurt." Blaine said his words full of anger.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt call from downstairs. "Blaine, are you up here?"

Blaine glared at his father.

Kurt came up the stairs and stopped once he saw Blaine's stance towards his father. He felt the tension in the air. "Oh, I didn't…I don't want to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything Kurt." Blaine's father said to his amazement. "How are you?" He walked passed Blaine and patted Kurt on the back. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook Mr. Anderson's hand. "Um...I'm fine. I was just letting Blaine know Aiden was asking for him."

"Oh! I want to meet the infamous Aiden I hear so much of." Mr. Anderson smiled. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and walked towards his room. "Let me go and change and I'll meet you guys out there." He shut the door firmly.

"What was that about?" Kurt said walking towards Blaine. "Honey you're shaking." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's forearm. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Blaine murmured. "I'm fine. Let's just go outside."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not that bad so far." Kurt said as he put their wet towels in the laundry hamper.

"I guess." Blaine shut the door and laid on the bed turning on the TV to the baseball game.

"He didn't cry with your parents, which is good. I think he really likes them. I'm just glad Cooper and Julia volunteered to watch Aiden until dinner though. It gives us a chance to talk." Kurt sat next to him. "Is this basketball season?"

"Baseball." Blaine tried to catch up on the game.

"Why are they wearing pinstripes!? Don't they know it's nearly September?"

"Kurt. I really want to watch this game."

"Why? Someone wins and someone loses. Who cares?"

"I do."

Kurt sighed. "I hope Aiden doesn't take to sports like you." he mumbled and then sighed. "Blaine we have a whole hour and a half until dinner, don't you want to TALK?"

"Uhhh not really. I want to rest up before this dinner but if you REALLY want to talk..." Blaine said still into the game.

"I mean why watch a little baseball game when..."

"It's playoffs."

"Whatever but why watch that when you can talk to me." Kurt stood next to the TV hands on his hips. "Besides this house is SO huge and our son is sleeping and there is an empty bathroom down the hall..."

Blaine tried to look around Kurt at the game. "Uh huh babe…"

"Blaine!" Kurt said annoyed.

"What!? I mean yes Kurt?"

"I am offering you…Blaine!"

Blaine blinked as he looked partially at Kurt and partially at the TV. "I'm listening to you."

Kurt stood with his hands on his hips. "Then what did I just say?"

Blaine looked at Kurt trying to read his face, he had either two choices of what Kurt had just said. "Um…you…said…"

"I'm waiting!"

"You said…" Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him by his hips. "You were saying that you thought just how incredibly hot I looked in the pool today and…"

He hugged Kurt around his waist. "And you said…you said…HELL YEAH! THAT A BOY! WAY TO GET EM AT HOME!"

Kurt pushed Blaine away, "Seriously!?" He heard Cooper yelp down the hall from his room and Julia shush him.

"It's the playoffs Kurt." Blaine whined as they showed a replay. "I never bother you when you watch like What Not to Wear."

"Ha!" Kurt grabbed his laptop and lay on the other side of the bed. "That's because you secretly are watching it too."

After a few moments a commercial came on and Blaine moved closer to Kurt. "What are you doing?" He asked playfully.

"Watching porn."

"Kurt!" Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay I'm not but I might as well be since YOU'RE so into this game."

"It's a commercial, so that leaves us a three minute break."

"Oh no! Now you want to fool around. Well I'm busy." Kurt said adjusting his laptop screen.

"You're on Pinterest."

Kurt ignored him and Blaine kissed his cheek and then his neck. "But I'm sorry Kurt, you have my full attention."

"Until they start giving penalties and fouls balls!" Kurt said waving his hand toward the screen.

Blaine pulled back surprised, "Hey! You got it right."

"I know what penalties are in baseball Blaine."

"And there we go." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt pretended to stretch exposing his neck, "Hmm I think I have a crick in my neck."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, all this baseball talk stresses me out."

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"I mean if you think that's best…" Kurt said as Blaine kissed his neck. "It…that feels better."

"Mhmm." Blaine said as he turned Kurt's face and gave him a passionate kiss. "Been too long…" He whispered.

"Way too long…"

Just when things were starting to pick up, Cooper burst in the door caring Aiden over his shoulder.

"Cooper!" Blaine sat up. "Can you knock? We're all adults in this house!"

Kurt turned red, "Exactly and give me my son. You're going to make him sick like that."

"He likes it." Copper tossed Aiden in the air. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Julia fell asleep and we were making too much noise. We came to watch the game." Copper sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the remote turning the volume way up.

"Can't you just watch it downstairs?" Blaine hissed. "We were watching it…privately."

Cooper didn't turn away from the TV as he bounced Aiden on one knee, "Why should I? I already know what you guys are going to do when we leave and it sure ain't napping. Besides we all know that the laptop is hiding a major Kurt boner."

Kurt flushed scarlet and stood up, "I'm going to shower."

"A cold one?" Cooper asked innocently.

"Hmph!" Kurt left and shut the door.

"Why do you do that? You know he get embarrassed when you talk like that." Blaine kicked Cooper in the back lightly.

Cooper put Aiden on the bed as he crawled up to Blaine, "Because I KNOW it makes him embarrassed." He laughed.

Blaine held Aiden over him as he laid flat across the bed. "Did Dad talk to you when you first got here?"

"No why?" Cooper said still watching the game.

Blaine raised Aiden above his head again. "He made mom come get me earlier and wanted me to like talk to him in his office."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Well not until we got in the hallway. He told me I had no idea what being a father is and all this crap. You know, just stuff to piss me off as usual."

What an asshole." Cooper said turning his attention to Blaine. "Maybe he wanted to apologize for being a dick growing up, but in his own asshole way."

"Uggh yeah maybe. I hate when he talks about Kurt or Aiden though. Like their family, and that's the most important thing to me." He had laid Aiden down on his chest. Aiden rubbed his eyes and nuzzled himself on Blaine.

Cooper turned back to the game, "Look I'm older so I mean obviously you should listen to me, so ignore Dad and just let yourself go. I tell you all the time little bro, you're so wound up tight all the time."

"Someone has to be the responsible one Cooper."

"Okay well do that when you're like forty five or something. Right now you're young and have most of your good looks still in you. I mean I aged gracefully, look at this face." Cooper winked at himself in the mirror. "Have FUN little bro, enjoy mom's company while you guys are here. She really misses you. I come home a lot more now that I'm in between projects and…"

"In between?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Okay you know what? I have acting gigs lined up and you know I started that acting school in California so you know I'm doing well!"

Blaine raised his arms careful not to wake up the now sleeping Aiden. "Okay okay, sorry you're right. The acting school thing IS doing well. Aren't you getting ready to open one in New York soon?"

"And in Lima too, which I was going to tell you about before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I was saying that yeah business and work and all that adult stuff is fine but let loose, come HOME every once and a while. Mom's your family too."

"Fine, point taken." Blaine grumbled knowing Cooper was right. "So…" He looked down to Aiden as Cooper turned back to the game.

"Are you ready for fatherhood?"

Cooper turned back to him with a serious face, "I'm terrified man. Julia is so prepared and reading all these books on what we should do and not do. I mean I thought all kids did were piss, pooped and cried until they saw a tit."

Blaine cringed at Cooper's lack of word choice.

"I mean, I see you with Aiden and you're so GOOD with him. You're better at a lot of thing than me little bro. Acting's not really one of them, or looks, or even getting ladies because of the whole gay thing but you make it look so easy."

"You want to know my secret? He pointed to the suitcases on the floor.

"Oh my god," A look of horror flashed on Cooper's face as he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "You…put...him…in…the...suitcases?"

"What? No! Cooper…I mean Kurt. Kurt was the one who packed the suitcases, he was the one who got together and emailed Mom into us coming. He works his ass off to make this family run as smoothly as possible. So having that someone there with you through the good, bad and scary is what keeps me going. That and lots of wine."

"Ha! I knew it! I always knew you would be the alcoholic one. All those gay bars…I heard stories."

"It was a joke and first of all it was ONE gay bar that Kurt will apparently never let me live down and second of all," He pretended to cover Aiden's ears. "Not in front of my son. I don't want him to know about my days of drunken messiness and get any ideas."

"Hmm son. I like the sound of that. James Bond Anderson, son of Cooper Anderson."

"You're planning on naming your kid James Bond?"

"Julia's not so hot to the idea but I feel with time…"

"No." Blaine interrupted.

"If I let it settle…"

"Not going to happen."

Kurt came in the room dressed to find the two brothers laughing. "I hope you two are having fun because I overhead from downstairs your little baseball team just lost."

"What!" Both boys said at the same time staring at the screen. Kurt lifted Aiden off Blaine's chest and set him on the pillow at the top of the bed.

"You two had better get dressed, your mom wants us to go out for dinner and we're leaving in half an hour."

Cooper stood up with a depressed face, obviously affected by his team's loss, "Yes mom." He said in Kurt's direction.

He shut the door and Kurt turned the TV to cartoons in case Aiden woke up.

"So we're going out now for dinner." Blaine said standing up and gathering his clothes.

"Yes! I convinced your mom that we would pay for her excellent hospitality and…I figured your dad would be less likely to act out of hand in public."

Blaine smiled, "Thank you…and thank you for always packing the suitcases."

Kurt looked at him puzzled, "Um okay?"

"I'm going to go shower." Blaine headed to the bathroom when Kurt stood up suddenly,

"Wait!" He gasped.

Blaine turned around.

"Shut the door."

"What's going on?" Blaine said.

Kurt sat back on the bed and blushed. "I…I have a confession before you go shower."

"Okay."

"I did something bad." Kurt looked down tracing an invisible pattern in the carpet.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Don't be mad."

"I can't promise…"

"Well I was in the shower and what Cooper said earlier had some point to it."

Blaine stood there with his mouth open not getting it.

Kurt sighed, "The cold shower reference."

The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up only slightly as he fought the urge to laugh or smile because Kurt was dead serious.

"Well…you were in here with the baby and Cooper and I knew you weren't going to follow me…so I…I…I may have you know…in the shower."

"Masturbated?"

"Blaine!" Not so loud." Kurt flushed red. "Yes…that word."

"Kurt we're kind of adults now. It's MORE than okay if we masturbate, although I personally prefer it when you touch me instead."

Kurt bit his lip, "But in your parent's house! When their home and downstairs too!"

Blaine had to laugh, "Kurt weren't we just about to have sex before Cooper busted in?

Kurt cringed.

"Okay that was a bad choice of words, but you were teasing me when the game was on. I don't believe you're neck got stiff all of a sudden…maybe another part…"

"Shh!" Kurt's eyes widened. "It just feels different okay."

"How? We had sex in this house all the time growing up."

"They were never home except that one time but we didn't know...but that's beside the point. I just kept thinking your mom would walk in and I was BY MYSELF Blaine." He shuddered. "You guys have GLASS doors. I couldn't exactly say I was cleaning. At least if we were together she could have brushed it off. Me alone…touching myself at five in the afternoon…she'd think her grandson was being raised by a pack of savages."

That's when Blaine lost it and started uncontrollably laughing, "Oh Kurt. Would it make you feel better to say that my mom has caught me doing that before?"

"NO!"

"Well she has and every time I was thinking of you."

Kurt blushed. "Go shower." He said as he couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." Blaine kissed Kurt before leaving. He turned around, "So wait that wasn't the cat we heard earlier?"

Horror framed Kurt's face as his hand flew to his mouth.

"I'm joking!" Blaine held his hands up.

"Well just for that I'll let YOU have the sex talk with Aiden when he asks!"

Blaine expression immediately dropped, "Hey that's not fair. He's too young…"

"Go shower." Kurt said and he shut the door on Blaine.

"Hurry we're going to be late for dinner." Blaine heard his mom from downstairs. "Cooper you take the longest so you had better be in the shower."

"Mom! I am and Blaine takes way longer. His hair thingy is weird. It's just so much gel…so much gel." Cooper shuddered at the thought.

"I say the same thing." Kurt popped his head out of Blaine's room.

"Kurt is that a cat I hear?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"I didn't hear anything." Cooper said. "Mom is the cat down there?"

Kurt flushed a deep red and hissed at Blaine, "Mention anything and you will pay." He shut the door.

"Cooper! Blaine! Get dressed. I'll be up in fifteen minutes to make sure you guys are done." Mrs. Anderson called. "You both come home and it's like you guys are kids again." His mother yelled but Blaine could tell from her voice she was enjoying it.

Cooper slid into the bathroom past Blaine, "I got dibs." He slammed the door.

Blaine banged on the door. "I was here first! Cooper! Cooper!" He banged on the door. "Mom!"

"Blaine stop telling. You're grown."

"But Cooper…"

"No more." His mother called.

Blaine heard Cooper sing louder than before clearly acknowledging he had won.

Blaine sat in the hallway waiting and remembering how this is exactly how showering went between the Anderson brothers when they were younger. He coulfnt help but smile, it did feel good to be home.

Now if he could just get through this dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aiden's dressed, I have my wallet and…and where…where's the diaper bag?" Kurt looked around the room. "I swear we just had it. I just changed his diaper. We can't leave if we can't find it."

Blaine bounced Aiden gently in his arms. "I thougt it was on the bed, we just changed his diaper but I mean we can always go to your parents' house. We left some stuff there."

"It's not on the bed or on the floor." Kurt bit his lip in frustration, "Wait it's…it's under the bed? How did it get there?" He turned to Blaine.

"Oh look Aiden, there's a football on the TV." Blaine pointed to blank TV screen, turning away from Kurt.

"Ball?" Aiden looked around the room in confusion. "Dadda no ball."

"Honestly, it's not even on Blaine." Kurt put his hands on his hips. "You're just once again trying to get out of this dinner, which you ARE going to."

Blaine sat Aiden on the floor and let him teeter towards his toys.

"Is there something wrong with Aiden? He looks stiff and he looks bloated too Kurt! We should take him to the doctor." Blaine changed the subject.

"Well maybe…" Kurt picked Aiden up. "It's the three diapers you put on him?!" He unsnapped Aiden's pants and removed two of the diapers.

Kurt shot him a look. "No more Blaine. It's just dinner with your parents and it will last two hours. Don't make a huge deal out of this and please don't fight with your dad tonight especially in front of your son."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Kurt handed Aiden back to Blaine and kissed Blaine on his forehead. "I know this is hard. Just please…this is important."

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt on the lips. "Okay. I'll try."

They gathered the diaper bag and headed downstairs. Cooper and Julia were already waiting in the front hall.

"Hey buddy!" Cooper reached for Aiden. Blaine handed him over, "Don't over excite him."

"What?" Cooper said with a smile on his face as he swung Aiden around in a circle. "Little bro? I can't hear you over my nephew's screaming."

Aiden shrieked and laughed.

"Cut it out Cooper!" Blaine reached for Aiden.

Copper laughed and stepped back.

Mrs. Anderson came down the hallway putting on one of her earrings. "Boys! You come home and act like you're twelve. Stop being immature."

"Mom, he is…" Blaine started.

"That's enough Blaine. Cooper if you spin that baby one more time I swear you will never see any sort of trust money until your kids have kids."

Cooper stopped and patted Aiden on the back, he shot Blaine a look and whispered under his breath, "Snitch."

"Asshole." Blaine hissed.

"I heard that." Mrs. Anderson said going through her purse. "Where's your father? We're going to be late."

"I'm here." He came into the room. "And we're not going anywhere. I had dinner catered."

Mrs. Anderson looked up, "Honey we have reservations. Kurt and Blaine offered to pay for dinner tonight, I told you that."

"Nonsense. Let's have a meal at home like we used to. Besides the foods already here, lobster, steak, it's a full course meal." He steered his wife to the dining room. "Come on everyone." He called over his shoulder smiling widely.

Cooper followed carrying Aiden and placing a hand on Julia's back, Blaine saw him lean over and whisper, "We haven't had a family dinner in years."

Kurt followed but stopped as he saw Blaine fall back a little, "Its fine, we can…we can take them for breakfast or something before we leave." He reached for Blaine's hand.

Annoyance spread across Blaine's face. "He's up to something."

"Stop it." Kurt hissed. "Let's eat."

They went into the dining room and took their seats. Kurt next to Aiden's high chair and Blaine across from him. Mr. Anderson took his place at the head of the table. His wife on his right and Cooper on his left. Julia was next to Cooper and Kurt next to her.

"The food looks wonderful Mr. Anderson." Kurt said smiling. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Mr Anderson smiled widely at Kurt, "Well I like to feed my family, and I'd do anything to make them happy."

An awkward pause floated through the air.

Blaine poured himself a glass of wine, he needed it.

"So honey how's work?" Blaine's mom asked changing the subject.

Dinner flowed pretty well surprisingly. Cooper and Julia talked about the wedding, with few comments from Mr Anderson. Mrs. Anderson talked about her work and debated on running for town mayor. Kurt talked about his work in New York. Blaine added comments here and there and was finally starting to relax. Before they knew it, it was desert.

They were eating and laughing when Aiden yawned in his seat.

"Oh. Poor baby is tired." Mrs. Anderson smiled. "He's just so polite and quite."

"It's the Anderson genes." Mr Anderson said.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "He's an angel most of the time and I'm so glad he's being well behaved. He really likes you guys."

"So." Mr Anderson broke into the conversation. "How does it work?"

Everyone looked at him, silence thickly filled the air again.

"How does what work honey?" Mrs. Anderson said giving him a look.

"Aiden."

Cooper cleared his throat and everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably in their seat.

"Honey…" Mrs. Anderson started.

Blaine balled his fists, his jaw tightened.

"Um…well." Kurt started. "We had a surrogate and mixed with our sperm, it took and nine months later we had Aiden."

"Hmm…So only one sperm took?"

"Umm…yeah…that's how it typically works." Blaine said icily.

"So, I mean technically he's only one of yours biologically." Mr. Anderson said as he took a drink of his water.

Kurt froze.

"Honey, this isn't an appropriate dinner conversation." Mrs. Anderson placed her hand on her husbands.

"Why not? I mean we're all family. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Mr Anderson smiled. "So tell me Kurt, how did you guys decide? I'm really very interested."

Kurt stammered. "Well we…we didn't really. Blaine and I…decided we didn't want to know."

"Kind of cowardly don't you think." Mr Anderson said staring at Kurt. "I mean when he gets older he's going to ask."

"We just feel that…" Kurt started.

"Why does it matter to you dad? Not like you're going to be in his life anyway." Blaine said looking at his father.

"Blaine, please." Kurt whispered.

"I mean it's our business, our family, mine and Kurt's." Blaine continued.

"Well I'd like to know if I should be giving any trust find money to my actual grandson." Mr Anderson raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, Carter. That's enough." Mrs. Anderson spoke harshly.

"It doesn't MATTER if he's yours biologically or not. He's still your grandson. How dare you talk about my son like that."

"Whoa Blaine, there's no need to get defensive. I'm just making a point. I don't know if he's got Anderson blood running though him. That affects the trust fund money don't you think. I mean is it really fair if your son, who might not even BE your true son, gets as much money as Cooper and Julia's baby."

"Oh! Okay so that's how you want to play this!" Blaine slammed his fist on the table.

Aiden jumped and whimpered from the noise.

"Blaine! You're upsetting Aiden. Stop it." Kurt looked at him.

"I mean you're walking around playing "daddy" for a kid that might not even be yours. How can you live with that suspense?" Mr Anderson sat back in his chair.

"It's not some kind of NOVEL dad! I've known the whole time Aiden was biologically Kurt's but to me that doesn't matter, Aiden is still MY son." Blaine stood up.

"Wha…What?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He turned to Kurt, "Kurt I…"

"You knew? But we told the doctor we didn't want…."

"Kurt listen, it's complicated."

"It's not complicated Blaine. It's the simple fact that it doesn't matter whose Aiden's biological dad is. We are BOTH his fathers. You knew how much that meant for us to not know."

"Kurt…"

"Excuse me." Kurt got up from the table and grabbed Aiden, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you for the lovely dinner." He rushed out of the room.

"I think he's overreacting now…" Mr Anderson piped.

"How dare you! You manipulative asshole." Blaine yelled. "You know what, just wait because this family is tired of your constant bullshit. One day you're going to look around and realize no one loves you and you're alone. You have given me so much crap my whole life, but this is it. Keep your money and stay away from my family." Blaine left the table, before he walked out the door he turned back, "You know…you tell me I don't have what it takes to be a dad, well I'm doing a hell of a job considering I never had a father."

He walked out and upstairs to his room, he gently knocked on the door and opened it. Aiden was drifting to sleep in his crib and Kurt was packing things into their suitcases. Tears streaming down his face.

"Can we talk?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt ignored him packing faster.

"Kurt, look I know it doesn't mean anything that your Aiden's biological dad. We can just forget…"

"You can't just unhear something like that Blaine. We made a promise, a promise that we wouldn't know. Okay. It just…" Tears flowed more freely. "I have forgiven you for so much Blaine…so much and I don't know about now."

"Kurt, don't say things like that!"

"What the truth!? This hurts me Blaine. I never wanted Aiden to know about who's his biological dad because what if he…"

"He's not going to be like that."

"How do you know!? How do you know that when he's older he's going to turn to you and say hey Blaine, you're not my real dad so I don't have to listen to you."

"Kurt…"

Aiden started fussing and crying. Kurt took two steps over to him and pick him up. "Shh. Shh." He turned to Blaine. "I wanted one weekend Blaine. Just ignore your Dad and be here, not even for ME but for Aiden."

"I don't get along with my dad the way you do Kurt, okay it's not that easy for me. How was I supposed to sit at the table and let him talk to you guys like that?"

"Then you be a man Blaine. You ignore him." Kurt wiped his eyes. "Okay, we're leaving, I can't do this right now. Aiden and I are leaving."

"You can't just take my son, like that! I have a say in this."

"Did I have a say in when you went to the doctor?" Kurt snapped. "Look, I need time to cool down, and just think."

"Well at least stay in the house."

Kurt stood biting his lip trying not to start crying again. "I…"

"Kurt, please. You can sleep in this room."

"Fine." He whispered. "We'll stay here but I want you to sleep somewhere else. I don't feel like sleeping in the same bed as you right now."

Blaine nodded, "Fine, I'll just say goodnight to Aiden."

Kurt handed Aiden to Blaine and got his bed clothes out.

"I'm sorry buddy. You remember our secret, I made you a promise and I plan to keep it. I'll always protect you." Tears pooled in Blaine's eyes. He kissed Aiden's forehead and set him in his crib. He kissed the top of his head one more time.

Kurt had his back turned and was preparing the bed so he could sleep.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt didn't say anything as Blaine gathered his pajamas. Kurt walked him to the door of the bedroom, Blaine stood on one side, "I know I should have told you, talked to you about it." Blaine said. "I…I don't even know why I wanted to know but I don't love him any less okay? I love you and Aiden and you guys mean the world to me. "

Kurt wiped tears quickly from his face, "I…I don't know what to say. I'm just really hurt Blaine."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Kurt started to shut the door, "I will talk to you in the morning, good night."

Kurt turned off the light in the room, plugging in the small night light he packed for Aiden. He checked on him before he changed his clothes and then checked on him again. He stood over the small crib brushing the curls out of his face. The curls he swore were Blaine's. Tears flowed down his eyes, as he stroked his son's head.

This is not what they agreed on as a couple, as a family. He thought back to when he called his dad one of the first few nights he brought Aiden home.

"_Dad?" Kurt said holding back tears as his dad answered._

"_Kurt? It's nearly three in the morning, what's wrong?" _

"_Oh god dad!" Kurt cried into the phone. "Dad…I don't know what to do…"_

"_Kurt calm down and talk to me."_

"_It's the baby Dad. I'm not ready to be a father. He won't stop crying and Blaine is away on emergency business…and…and I told him not to go with the baby just being born and he said he had to…and…he's crying Dad…and…"_

"_Kurt, nobody told you marriage and parenthood was going to be easy." Burt said._

"_I'm not even legally married Dad and I've been a parent for all of five days."_

"_It's going to be hard Kurt. You're going to hate Blaine sometimes and he's going to hate you. But you two have to stick together. Sometimes your son will just be absolutely crazy for no reason. Then he'll grow up and act even crazier, then he might tell you he's gay which you'll learn to accept and love him just the same. Then he'll grow up even more and call you one night when his own son won't stop crying." _

"_Remind me why I called you again?" _

"_Because you're going to tell your son that no matter what you love him and that it's going to be okay. That you have the best support system ever." _

_Kurt smiled a little. "You think?" _

"_I know. Now, take the baby and turn the TV to the show Cops. It should be on now." _

"_Dad why…?"_

"_Just do it Kurt." _

_Burt heard Kurt move around, he heard his crying grandson in the background._

"_Okay it's on…what now?"_

"_Just wait five or ten minutes. I'll stay on the line." _

_Minutes passed as the crying quieted down. Finally Kurt whispered on the phone, "Dad are you still there?" _

"_Yep. Just watching Cops." _

"_He's asleep." _

"_Mhmm."_

"_How did you know that would work?"_

"_You used to cry all the time and that was the only show that would get you to shut up." _

_Kurt laughed quietly. "Thanks Dad. Goodnight. I love you."_

"_Night Kurt." _

Kurt stared at Aiden and smiled, he turned on the TV to Cops and got in bed. He would talk to Blaine in the morning, tonight he would drift off to sleep and dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt tossed and turned that night. Ever since they were teens, he never slept well when Blaine wasn't in the bed with him. He had turned off the TV a while ago and tried to close his eyes. He heard Aiden whimpering at the end of the bed, he could have sworn he was asleep.

Kurt listened to his breathing which was different than normal. It was shallow and it sounded like he was struggling. Kurt sat up immediately and turned on the light. He lifted Aiden out of his crib and held him to his chest. He was burning up and pulling at his ear. Panic shot through Kurt as he listened to him try to take a breath again. Aiden started coughing too, he had been coughing since they left New York but Kurt had thought nothing of it at the time.

In a swift motion Kurt grabbed Aiden's jacket putting it on him immediately. He got his own and the diaper bag. He grabbed his wallet as well as Blaine's with the keys and headed downstairs. He kept whispering to Aiden and rubbing his back as he tried not to freak out.

He found Blaine asleep downstairs on the long couch in the living room.

"Blaine wake up."

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes slightly. He sat up once he saw Kurt packed and ready to go with Aiden. Panic read across Kurt's face.

"What's wrong?"

"He's not breathing right, and I'm really worried. I want to go to the hospital."

Blaine got up immediately, without even thinking twice he got the keys from Kurt, "Let's go."

Blaine started the car as Kurt sat in the back with Aiden and buckled him in his car seat. Blaine could hear Aiden's breathing patterns, and they were definitely off. He looked to Kurt who was fidgeting in the backseat. "He's fine." Blaine assured Kurt.

"But those dreams I have been having..."

"They're just dreams." Blaine said as Kurt bit his lip. In all honesty he was worried too, but he knew he couldn't let Kurt see that. He knew his own freaking out would panic Kurt more.

They got to the hospital and Blaine parked the car as Kurt took Aiden inside. When Blaine got in, he saw Kurt semi arguing with the nurse.

"My son is having BREATHING problems. I'm not going to wait until the morning and take him to the pediatrician. My partner and I are visiting from New York, we can't just fly back like that in a day and expect my son to be fine."

"We'll sir you are welcome to wait until the doctors are available. We are very busy tonight." The nurse said rudely. "He looks fine to me." She muttered under her breath.

"My son is not FINE. He needs to see a doctor now. Who is your supervisor!? I want to speak to them immediately."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt shoulder. "Let's just wait. I brought some blankets from the car. The last thing we need is Aiden to see you yelling at someone."

Kurt huffed and turned to the nurse, "Your concealer isn't hiding anything!" With that he walked away clutching Aiden his chest.

Blaine sat next to Kurt in the waiting room. Kurt held Aiden who was now coughing. Kurt held his hand to his forehead. "He's still really warm, what if it's something really bad Blaine?"

"Let's wait until we see the doctor okay?"

Kurt nodded his head profusely. About twenty minutes passed before a nurse called "Aiden Hummel Anderson."

Kurt stood up and held the coughing Aiden to his chest. Blaine followed as he braced his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

"What's going on with this little cutie?" The nurse laid Aiden on the scale.

"My boyfriend woke me up saying he had difficulty breathing, he's had an ear infection for about a week now and just recently he's had this cough too." Blaine said to the nurse. He played with Aiden's hands to distract him while the nurse checked his vitals.

Kurt pulled papers out of the diaper bag, "Here's the list of his allergies and the medicines he's on too."

The nurse took the papers as she felt Aiden's forehead. "Hmm he's really warm. How long has he had the cough?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Last week? He was coughing a little and his pediatrician said it was probably because the weather was changing." Blaine nodded, "It started a couple days before his last play date.

The nurse nodded, "Okay I'll be sure to send the doctor right in…" She looked at Aiden's chart again. "You know what, I'm going to request him to come as soon as possible."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Uh? Is that a bad thing? Is there a problem?"

The young nurse frowned, "We try to take infants in critical condition first. I'll send him right in."

"Critical?" Blaine frowned.

"I'll send the doctor right in." She said closing the door.

"Stop it." Kurt turned to Blaine.

"What?"

"You're trying to put in a brave face for us. You don't have to."

"I'm fine, I'm just trying not to worry until the doctor comes."

"But you are worried." Kurt rubbed Aiden's forehead.

"Knock knock." The doctor walked into the room. "Hi I'm Dr. Frank Hopkins." He shook Blaine's hand and then Kurt's.

The doctor walked over to the table where Aiden was coughing. "Now let's check out this little guy, that cough doesn't sound so good."

He ran through the normal tests and glanced back and forth at Aiden's chart. He was quiet for a long time until Blaine cleared his throat.

"So what's going on with him doctor?" Kurt finally asked. "Is he okay? We know he has an ear infection."

Dr. Hopkins had a serious look on his face, "I'm afraid it's more than just an ear infection. His breathing isn't normal and his fever is too high. I want to do tests before we get any further."

Kurt felt his chest get tight. "What kind of tests?"

"Hmm. Let me get a nurse. I'll be right back." He left and Kurt instantly waked to Aiden's side.

"It's going to be okay." He rubbed and kissed his forehead again.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "What if there's something really wrong with him Blaine? What did we do...?"

"Shh, don't think like that. We can't worry until we know for sure what's going on."

Kurt bit his lip, "It's fine, let's breathe."

The doctor came back in accompanied by a nurse who was setting up a moving cart. The doctor looked at Kurt and Blaine. "I want to do X-ray's on Aiden. He's showing signs of an ear infection but that's not the problem. He also is showing symptoms of pneumonia."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed it, "Pneumonia's not life threatening though."

"Normally no but…"

"Normally?!" Kurt said frantically.

"Aiden's struggling to breathe right now, and at this rate he's not getting enough oxygen. We want to do X-rays and get him on a breathing machine as soon as possible. We're going to have to keep him overnight to monitor his vitals."

"Overnight!" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, "But what if he gets better?"

"I still want to run tests, his fever is too high for his age and with his breathing the last thing we want is for him to start turning blue." Dr. Hopkins nodded to the nurse. "If you guys would like to wait in the intensive care lobby, we will have Aiden in that unit after his tests."

"ICU?" Kurt felt his chest get tight.

"Can we stay with him during the tests?" Blaine asked.

"Unfortunately not, we allow very limited personals in the room with patients when they are in testing. Only trained doctors and nurses…"

"He's just a baby, he won't know…. We're his parents. I want to be in the room with him." Kurt said walking toward the cart as they started to wheel out.

"Mr. Hummel, you can't be present in the testing room, but as soon as he's done you are more than welcome to come in the room."

Blaine held Kurt back a little. They heard Aiden start crying as they wheeled him down the hallway into one of the rooms. Kurt fell into Blaine's chest in a mess of tears.

"It's okay. It's okay." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and whispered in his ear. "He's going to be okay."

Blaine felt his own tears fall down his face, as much as he tried to keep it together the fear he felt for his son right now outweighed anything.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here drink this." Kurt handed Blaine a coffee. "I called Carole and my dad, they said they didn't want to get in the way so, they won't come down unless things get really bad."

Blaine strummed his hand on his coffee. "Have you talked to any of the doctors?"

Kurt sat at the table in the cafeteria, he looked around and sighed, "No. The nurses won't tell me anything or let me near the room."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, "It's only been an hour. Tests take that long right?"

"I don't know Blaine!"

"Okay don't yell at me."

"I'm sorry." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared and worried and want to hold him into arms right now."

"I know. Me too. Why won't they tell us anything?" Blaine tightened his grip on his coffee cup.

"I don't know. They didn't give us a time limit or anything. So we just wait I guess."

"It's annoying, I mean he's our son. We deserve to know what's happening."

"I agree but we have to wait Blaine." Kurt shifted in his seat across from Blaine. "Did you call your parents?"

Blaine looked at some infomercial on the television. "Nope. I'll call Copper later when he's awake and our stuff still there so they know we didn't leave."

Kurt ripped a napkin up on the table absent mindedly, " Maybe you should call them, who knows what they'll say. Maybe your dad will want to come down..."

"He's not going to come just because Aiden's sick. He doesn't care Kurt. He never has, he never will." Blaine saw Kurt's hands freeze momentarily.

"Sorry." He said. "I just don't want to talk about my family."

Kurt nodded. They let the silence pass in between them for a few minutes before Blaine spoke.

"And I'm sorry for earlier…about the whole Aiden's biological dad situation. I remember us not really speaking a couple hours ago. I thought you would have forgot with the stress of everything right now…but I don't want us to be distant in a time like this." Blaine dared to bring up again the incident over dinner.

Kurt returned back to his napkin "I haven't forgotten Blaine. I'm still hurt. I just have our son on my mind right now."

"I don't know why I did it. It isn't important to me or anything, it doesn't matter one way or another. I just felt like I wanted to know. I'll be honest, I wanted...I just wanted him to be yours."

"Why?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I mean look at my family Kurt. I'd rather have him not have any part of my dad's asshole traits, my mom's OCD personality, Cooper' narcissism or my anger. You're perfect to me which is why I love our son so much. I just had to be sure he wasn't going to turn out as messed up as I am."

"You're not messed up Blaine." Kurt said. "Yeah your family had bad qualities so what! Every family does. I mean I have problems too. Do you think I want our son to come out with porcelain skin and a falsetto?"

"I love your voice Kurt."

"I hated my girlie voice growing up, we all have our faults. My main thing was. I just don't want him to grow up favoring one parent over the other. I wanted us to all go together to find out…or something. I don't know. If he had questions I would try to answer them as best I could but…"

"I know. If he has questions then we'll answer them. I want him to have the same kind of relationship with us you have with your father." Blaine looked at Kurt. "But I am sorry, I should have come to you with the real reasons. It wasn't just MY decision it's ours as a family." Kurt partially smiled and nodded. He looked at the television, which was showing a new commercial. Time passed slowly.

Blaine glanced at his watch. "This is ridiculous. It's been long enough."

"We can't just walk into the room."

"I'm not just sitting here while they poke and prod at him. I want to know what the hell is going on." Blaine stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Wide eyed, Kurt scrambled up after him. "Blaine! Wait don't make a scene..."

Kurt caught up with Blaine at the receptionist desk of the ICU. For being nearly three inches shorter than Kurt, he moved fast.

"Yeah well he's our son and I think we have a right to see him!" Blaine raised his voice at the nurse. She was taken aback by Blaine's sudden tone.

"Uhhh sir. I can't disclose patient's files to just anyone..." The nurse stammered

"I'm his father and unless you want a lawsuit on your hands I suggest I see either the nurse or doctor that helped us earlier within the next five minutes! I can make it so you don't work in any hospital ever again."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine bicep and pulled him firmly, he made sure Blaine was facing him. "YELLING, at her is not going to make a difference. Relax, okay? I will handle the doctors, you need to go outside and chill out now before WE'RE the ones with a lawsuit on our hands for you threatening a nurse." Kurt stared at him intently. "Go." He turned back to the nurse apologizing on behalf of Blaine.

Blaine could feel the anger seeping through him, he needed a boxing bag to get it all out. He walked towards the front of the hospital resisting the urge to throw the pamphlets on the front of the desk on the floor.

He stopped at the local gift shop and bought a water and pack of cigarettes. It had been years since he last smoked. He started in college his junior year back when his finals were out of control and his relationship with his father was at its worse. Once Kurt realized he smoked, he demanded Blaine quit.

Blaine lit a cigarette a few feet away from the hospital, the nicotine filling his lungs. He didn't know how long he was out there before he got a text from Kurt telling him they were going to meet with the doctors. Blaine looked down to realize he had chain smoked almost half the pack. He cursed himself and put out his current one throwing the rest of the pack in the trash. He sprinted to the car quickly spraying himself with cologne and taking a mint.

He walked back in the hospital and found Kurt on the ICU floor. Kurt motioned him to the receptionist desk, where he was singing paperwork.

"What's that?" Blaine motioned to the papers.

"There was a problem with the insurance, but I took care of it." Kurt signed his name and handed the pen to Blaine. "Here sign there."

Blaine signed and handed the paper to the nurse who avoided eye contact with him.

Kurt elbowed him and nodded his head towards the nurse, "Sheila sweetheart, my boyfriend has something to say to you."

Blaine sighed and turned to her, "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier."

Sheila smiled, "It's okay, it comes with the job most of the time."

"Sheila is in her first year nursing Blaine and she is the biggest fan of Les Miserables ever. It's so cute." Kurt gushed.

Sheila blushed and handed Kurt a copy of his statements, " Here if you guys sit then the doctor will be right with you."

"Thank you." Kurt took the papers and sat next to Blaine in the room.

"What was wrong with the insurance?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing important. I took care of it but isn't Sheila the greatest. Look she gave me a picture of her daughter..."He narrowed his eyes as he leaned near Blaine.

"Did you smoke?"

Blaine looked at the picture on the phone intently," Wow she's just adorable!"

"Blaine Anderson! You know how I feel about smoking. Especially with Aiden being born! How many did you smoke?"

Blaine looked down and mumbled, "Just half or so..."

"Blai..." Kurt started before the nurse they had earlier called them into the back.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked toward the nurse. Blaine heard his breath hitch as he reached blindly for his hand. He found Kurt's hand and laced his fingers, Kurt's cool slender fingers twined in Blaine's smaller calloused ones. "Like fire and ice." Kurt told him once.

They followed the nurse into a room much like they had been in before. "Where's Aiden? Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

"He was a good sport he's asleep now, the testing took a lot longer than usual. We had some...complications but the doctor will go more in depth."

"What kind of complications?" Blaine asked his voice full of worry.

The nurse stood up, "Like I said the doctor will be in soon. He's just processing last test results and he can answer any questions you guys have. I'm going to go see if Aiden is stable and situated and after you talk to the doctor we will show you his room."

Kurt tried to take a deep breath as she left. He felt himself hyperventilating. Blaine rubbed his back, "Okay breathe, breathe." Kurt started crying, "Complications! Anything, I'll take anything, all the bullies in the world, ME being sick, losing my job anything if he's okay. He's just a baby Blaine. It seems like yesterday we brought him home..."

"I know…I know Kurt." Blaine rubbed his back.

The doctor knocked and walked in. "Hi guys." He sat on the little chair across from Blaine and Kurt.

"What's going on Dr. Hopkins?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye fight back more tears.

"Well the good news is Aiden is stable and sleeping soundly."

"Where is he?" Kurt squeaked.

"He's still in the ICU, we had some complications. You guys were right about the ear infection but we also caught something else."

"What's something else?" Kurt looked up.

"Well originally we thought Aiden just had an ear infection, which is common in infants. We gave him medicine for that and were ready to move him out of ICU. Even though his fever was high, we thought after a couple of hours he would be fine. But then he started turning blue, so we rushed to get him oxygen and…"

"Why weren't we aware of all of this!" Blaine protested.

"Honestly Mr. Anderson it happened so fast, our team responded as fast as we could. And also upon entering the hospital you singed a waiver…"

"What's wrong with Aiden?" Kurt guested. "I mean it's not an ear infection, then why is he still here?"

"Well all of his symptoms led to pneumonia, now normally we can prescribe antibiotics and that's it but with Aiden turning blue…we have him on IV now. He's also stable but we want to keep him at least for a couple more hours." Dr. Hopkins opened his file.

"Oh god." Kurt put his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his face. "Can we see him?"

"He's stable, but he is hooked up to the machines currently. You are more than welcome to stay with your son now. I do suggest that you two go home and sleep. Aiden's had a long night so he's asleep you guys should too. We tell all parents that."

Blaine rubbed his temples, "Okay, let's just see him."

The doctor led them to the room that Aiden was in. He looked so small and helpless hooked up to the machines. Kurt gasped and rushed in, coming to the bedside, his tears flowing freely. Blaine felt a lump form in his throat as Dr. Hopkins patted him on the back. "I'll leave you guys with him."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. He's fine now."'

"Look at all these machines on him." Kurt whispered as he brushed the hair away from his sleeping son's face. "Don't be scared of all these machines Aiden, you're going to be okay. We're here now, Daddy and I are here."

"He's strong…just like you." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Just like you." He kissed the top of Blaine's hand and closed his eyes, "I'm not altogether religious but he's here. Our son is safe, and I have you." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I'm so thankful for our family."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much."

Kurt hummed his response as he let go of Blaine's hand to pull up one of the chairs to the side of the bed. He held Aiden's small hand in his, their skin matching perfectly. Blaine nearly lost it at the sight.

"Umm, do you need anything, food or clothes?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt looked at him, he needed sleep obviously and they hadn't eaten since dinner last night. Blaine glanced at his watch, it was almost five thirty in the morning. It already had been four hours since they first got there. "Kurt you need sleep…we both need sleep."

Kurt shook his head, "No. I want to stay with him."

"Kurt…"

"I'm staying." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Okay, well we need clothes…" Blaine opened his wallet. "I could go get us some, from like Target or something. I think there's a twenty four hour one somewhere in town."

"Yes, don't go far please…" Kurt said worriedly. "I mean…I just want you close."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, just anything? I don't know how long they want him…or how long we're staying. He'll probably need diapers or food."

"Anything is fine. Do you want my card?" Kurt tried to fish out his wallet without letting go of Aiden's hand.

"No it's fine." He walked over to Kurt and kissed his forehead. " I'll be back soon." Blaine leaned over and kissed Aiden's forehead too while he whispered, "I'm so happy you're okay."

As he started to leave Kurt called out, "No smoking…please. I need you still around to watch our son grow up."

Blaine nodded as his shut the door lightly. He made his way to the parking lot and got into the car. He found a Target down the road that was open and went in. He picked up a couple a shirts for him and Kurt and comfortable pants. He got diapers and food and a set of pajamas and regular clothes for Aiden to wear home. He even stopped to get a small toy for him, smiling to himself knowing even though Aiden was sick, Kurt would scold him for spoiling him with more toys.

As Blaine walked through the store to check out, his phone buzzed. It was probably Kurt calling because he forgot something. H estopped and looked at his phone, it was his dad. He answered it.

"What?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"I'm just checking on my grandson." His father said. Blaine couldn't pick up his tone.

"He's fin . I just love how NOW that he's sick, he's your grandson."

"No, it's now that I'm paying your insurance bills he is. I've already invested too much money in him, for him just to be a stranger."

Blaine thought for a second on his statement, "It's six in the morning Dad, I've a long day thanks to you and an even longer night. What are you talking about, insurance bills?"

"Well…well. Seems like your whole "pretend family" isn't so perfect, keeping secrets." His dad said smugly.

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm surprised your little hubbie didn't tell you especially since you had to sign the papers. I paid for your whole hospital visit and I'm still paying until he leaves."

"What…?"

"Your insurance wasn't working and god knows HIS dad can't afford it, so he came running to me. You see Blaine, no matter how much you THINK you hate me, you're always going to need me. "

Blaine felt the anger seep through him, as he checked out. The cashier had to ask him to swipe his card three times before he remembered where he was. He gathered his stuff and got into the car.

"What's wrong son? I would appreciate a thank you for stepping up and taking control of the situation as always." His father leered.

"I don't need anything from you. Don't worry Dad, I'll get ahold of the insurance and you're going to be getting your money back immediately. I don't care if I'm in debt."

"Well Blaine, you do what you have to do. Whatever makes you feel like a man again. By the way tell my "grandson" I hope he feels better." He father hung up with a click.

Blaine resisted the urge to throw his phone out of the window, he needed to calm down. He pulled over and got a pack of cigarettes from a gas station. He needed it, he made sure to smoke outside and spray himself with cologne. Once he got to the hospital he took the things inside to the room. Kurt was asleep in the chair and Aiden still asleep on the bed. Blaine watched his heart monitor, beating steadily it calmed him almost instantly knowing his son was better. He walked over to the bed, opposite side from Kurt.

Aiden's breathes still struggled but the breathing tube looked to be helping. He looked over at Kurt sleeping in the chair. Even in his sleep he could see Kurt's worry lines across his forehead. He looked down at Aiden's small body hooked up to the machines. He thought about his stress from work, not to mention Kurt wanting to leave for California. He thought about his dad and the money they now owed him. Blaine had always been the rock in his family, but that second he just lost it and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt stretched stiffly in the hospital chair. He yawned and looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to piece together the unfamiliar room. He couldn't remember where he was. Suddenly the hospital room's appearance dawned on him and Kurt realized where he was. His heart sunk to his stomach as he thought of Aiden. He looked anxiously at him lying in the small child size hospital bed, his heart calmed once he realized that Aiden was still asleep. He glanced at the tubes and machines still plugged to his son and his heart ached. He gently grabbed his hand, so small as he watched his chest heave up and down.

Kurt spent so many nights watching Aiden sleep, counting the number of times he would breathe in and out before he would pause and then go again. Kurt would always sneak into his room checking on him through the night and Blaine would always catch him telling him he worried too much. Thinking of Blaine, Kurt expected him to be sleeping in the chair by the door. Kurt scanned the room Blaine was no where to be found. Kurt saw the target bags and got up to look through them. He changed into the clothes left for him and smiled at Blaine's outfit choices for Aiden. He saw a toy and instantly frowned, he always told Blaine to stop spoiling him. Kurt put the things back in the bag and placed a soft kiss on Aiden's forehead. He left the room in search for Blaine. He dialed his cell in the elevator with no answer.

Kurt decided to look outside, figuring Blaine went to the car. It was earlier now, the sun was just coming up. Kurt had to squint, he had been so used to the dim hospital lights. Being this far away from Aiden even just for a few moments made his heart pang. He made a mental note to only be out here for five minutes, if he couldn't find Blaine then he would go back in. Kurt found him outside smoking a cigarette on the side of the hospital. Blaine was leaned against the wall with his sunglasses on, he was taking a long drag off of his cigarette. Kurt didn't want to startle him so he cleared his throat. He knew Blaine heard him, but Blaine made no movement he just inhaled again.

"I thought you quit." Kurt asked. "Actually I thought you would quit when you saw your son hooked up to an oxygen machine."

"I only smoke when I'm stressed. I'm stressed." Blaine kept his stance only moving his arm up to finish off the cigarette. He threw it on the ground and ashed it out, only pausing for a second to grab the one behind his ear and light that. He took a long drag, careful not to blow in Kurt's direction.

Kurt automatically put his hands on his hips, "Have you been smoking the whole time, in New York too?"

"I guess."

Kurt rubbed his temples, "Okay I don't want to yell, but do you think smoking is the best for Aiden right now?"

"He's inside. I always smoke outside."

"Blaine, I have no idea what is going on with you right now but this whole act isn't helping anything." Kurt gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm stressed out and unless you want me to go postal on another nurse, I'm going to stand out here and smoke."

"Well unless you don't want to be around your son again I suggest you get rid of those cigarettes." Kurt stood his ground.

"I'm not fighting with you Kurt." Blaine lifted his shades up and peered at Kurt under his glasses.

Kurt hated being the one to always get frustrated first, "Blaine…" He stomped his foot and then cursed himself for throwing a hissy fit. "You're being ridiculous and honestly annoying."

Blaine took another drag, "Our relationship is about communication Kurt."

"Fine, I'm communicating. Can you get rid of those cancer sticks because not only does it hurt me but it hurts our son too."

"It's my body, I can do with it what I please." Blaine leaned against the wall again.

"Why are you being like this?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm not BEING like anything Kurt. I'm minding my own business out here dealing with my stress the way I feel like." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's not just YOUR stress Blaine, it's ours together. We're a family and we figure out things together."

Blaine turned to him, "So when you asked my Dad for nearly three thousand dollars and had me sign papers without my knowledge that was together right?"

Kurt stood back mouth open, "That's…that's different…"

"How?" Blaine ashed out the cigarette, "How could you talk to my dad without telling me first?"

"I didn't know what else to do Blaine, I panicked because everything was happening so fast. They told me that they wouldn't take Aiden anymore…and…and I freaked."

"Well should have told me Kurt. I'm the rock of this family, I need to make these types of decisions…"

"Wait, wait…the rock of the family? Um the last time I checked I could take care of myself and we we're in this together." Kurt raised his voice a little.

"Kurt I need to be the man of this house. I mean look at the income, I'm bringing in a lot of our money and should have a say in where we invest it. You have the more nurturing role, that's fine. You keep the house in order. "

"Are you drunk?" Kurt had to laugh at the ridiculous things Blaine was saying. "Like seriously? First of all, I have a job. I'm not just staying at home all day like you get to. I work six days a week and THEN come home and clean and cook. Second, Blaine no one needs to be the MAN of the house. We're both men…"

"That's not what I meant. "

Kurt was downright pissed off now. "So because I'm the more feminine one I have to obviously fall into domesticity? That's not going to happen. Look around Blaine there are no mom or dad roles in our family. It's just dads. We work TOGETHER."

"This is why I came out here because you don't understand." Blaine took another drag. "I feel like I can't talk to you about this."

"You're not talking to me, your talking at me."

"I'm talking to you."

"You're talking at me Blaine."

Blaine shot him a side glance which he knew Kurt could see through his sunglasses. "Kurt you have no idea how much pressure I have on me. I have to take care of you and Aiden. My dad's up my ass about everything. My mom wants me to come home, I've been ignoring her emails for weeks. Work has been nearly impossible now that I work from home most of the time. I can't concentrate with Aiden at home getting into everything. Then you come home and want to talk and tell me about your day and we have bills and I have to do it all. Now you want to go to California meaning more stress. Plus we owe my dad money, which he's going to hold over our heads forever and our son could have died last night." Blaine rubbed his temples. "I love Aiden, I do but sometimes…maybe we just did this whole parenting thing too fast...sometimes I miss our old lives. Back when things weren't so complicated" Blaine was shaking by the end of his rant.

Kurt shook his head, crossed his arms and spoke slowly, "I'm going back in with MY son, when you decide that being a father is important you can come in, but if you're going to keep up this whole thing you've got in your head where it's all about you don't bother. In case you didn't know Blaine, I'm here. I'm standing right here and I'm not leaving you to deal with all this stress. Stop being your father and grow up because I need you. I need you to be a parent and a husband right now while our son is hooked up to all these machines. I can't do this by myself but if you're not willing to help then I guess I'm going to have to try." Kurt turned on his heels and walked away, he turned back once to Blaine, "You're not your dad Blaine and you don't have to be."

Kurt walked back into the hospital and got in the elevator. He was too angry, too exhausted and just too fed up to cry. He stopped on the third floor and a very pregnant woman walked in. She was blonde with large eyes. Kurt observed her quickly, she couldn't have been any more than thirty and her nearly platinum blonde hair was real. Kurt knew he was the only kind of person who assessed who he was in an elevator with. He countlessly blamed his dad for telling him as a kid that he once got into an elevator with a mass murderer and didn't even know it. Getting lost in his thoughts, Kurt didn't notice the woman turn and smile at him.

"I'm walking to get rid of this baby." She said pointing to her stomach. "They told me to walk the floors until I start getting more contractions. Don't tell anyone but I'm cheating. I just came from the cafeteria, chocolate pudding was calling my name."

Kurt nodded, halfway startled by her sudden remark, "Is it your first?" He asked her.

"Well technically. I'm a surrogate for the two most amazing dads. Soon to be dads I should say but they're thrilled. I already have a daughter she's eight."

Kurt smiled and looked at the buttons of the elevator, normally he would make conversation but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out before he broke down in tears.

The door opened for the lady to walk out, she waddled toward the door and then she turned to Kurt, "It's going to be okay. Everything happens in time and life's going to get better." She turned to a yelling older lady down the hall screaming at her to hurry with her child of sin.

Kurt looked up in awe and watched the doors closed. Normally he would pray to Elizabeth Taylor asking for guidance and to keep his figure and smooth skin but this was a real sign.  
Everything was going to be okay. He got to the floor and walked down the hall slowly, trying not to peek into the open rooms. The thought of hospitals always scared him, they always reminded him of death and hurting.

He caught a glimpse of a dad talking to his newborn son in one of those plastic cases. The baby had more machines and cords hooked up to him than Aiden. Kurt tried not to linger but he watched the father. Stress read across his face and he had his large hand over the top of the plastic case. The father closed his eyes and hummed softly, Kurt realized that he couldn't actually touch his baby. His heart ached as he continued down the hall, he was thankful Aiden wasn't like that.

Suddenly a nurse rushed past him followed by another. One yelled out ,"Hurry we're losing him." Kurt slowed his pace down because he knew. Being a parent, he knew. He felt himself just stop, his feet couldn't connect as he watched the nurses and then two more run into Aiden's room.

Kurt watched and all he heard was white noise. He fumbled with his phone blindly, in slow motion he somehow dialed Blaine. Seconds felt like days as he heard Blaine ask hello multiple times, ask him why he wasn't talking and what was wrong.

Kurt stared down the hall eyes wide he whispered softly to Blaine, "He's dying." Then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt felt soft hands brushing the hair off of his face. The hands were kind and he heard humming above him. It took a moment for his sight to connect to his body. He squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the bright lights around him.

"I think he's awake hon." Carole said above him. Kurt guessed it had been in the direction of where his dad was but he only heard a few jumbled words. Kurt only saw Carole's dim blurry figure above him, he opened his eyes a little more only to blinded by the lights. His head instantly started pounding like he had been hit by a truck. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly.

"It hurts." He croaked out. "My head…hurts."

The pain intensified and he reached blindly for the button on the side of him. He guessed it was morphine because about ten minutes later the room became softer and everything felt slower.

"So tired..." He yawned sleepily. Carole placed a kiss on his forehead, "Sleep it's okay."

Kurt reached out, losing himself to his sleep, "Where's…where's….Blaine? I need…I want…Blaine….Blaine…" Kurt felt hands holding him down as he tried to get out of the bed. Things were going in and out, the room spun and he heard his dad say to Carole, "Get a nurse!"

"I just want Blaine…" He whispered. Kurt never knew if Blaine came because he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt woke up in and out four more times, each time a new person was there; a nurse, Carole, another nurse, and his dad. Every time he woke up, his headache seared into his brain so bad it felt like he was going to die. He always called for Blaine or Aiden only to drift back to sleep before getting his answer back.

Kurt woke up lying stiffly on the bed, he instinctively flinched expecting his headache to start but there was only a dull pain. It still hurt but it was bearable. He sat up in his hospital bed and looked around, the room was empty and the door closed. He only saw a huge bouquet of white irises which he figured had been from Rachel. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. Kurt began to feel panicky; he wanted his son and boyfriend. He wanted to hold Aiden in his arms and kiss Blaine, tell him that he loved him. He tried to get out of the bed only to be restricted by wires and machines. He could feel his chest getting tighter and felt himself get lightheaded. He started hyperventilating trying to get himself out. Tears streamed down his face in frustration as he pulled at the wires.

"Hey, hey," Blaine walked into the room. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." He wrapped his arms around the sobbing Kurt.

"What's…going on?" Kurt sobbed. "Where's Aiden?"

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "It's going to be okay, its okay." He whispered.

After about ten minutes Kurt finally calmed down. "I can't…I can't remember anything. I mean I remember we came here for Aiden and then us fighting but after that it's fuzzy."

Blaine pulled a chair up beside the bed. He grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it. He took a deep breath. "How's your head?" He asked softly.

Kurt used his free hand to lightly feel the back of his head, "It's sore but doesn't hurt as bad as when I woke up before. Why does it hurt again?"

"You fell."

"Fell? How? Where? Blaine…I can't…"

"Shh. It's okay." Blaine patted his hand. "You fainted in the hallway near Aiden's room. You don't have a concussion but you've been sleeping for almost twenty hours off and on."

"Twenty hours! My work, Aiden and the deadlines I had due for the play…" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"It's fine. I took care of it all."

Kurt sat for a moment, frowning as if he was concentrating.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine whispered as he stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"I remember us fighting over…taking care of us, I think." He turned to Blaine, "Now here you are taking care of me, after I said…"

"It doesn't matter, that's not important okay. Not now." Blaine smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. For the first time Kurt saw his face. It was worn and tired; it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"You should sleep more okay? I don't want you up worrying."

"No, there's something wrong. Where's Aiden?" Kurt asked.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's.

Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's looking at him, his voice rising with panic, "Blaine? Where is he?"

"He's…"

"Blaine!"

"He's in surgery."

Kurt froze, it was like his memories were coming back slowly, piece by piece. Things we're still fuzzy but he had a better grasp. "Pneumonia…he had pneumonia? That's not serious like the doctor said. The doctor said he was fine."

"I know they did more tests." Blaine said flatly looking at the floor. "He has a heart condition Kurt. His machines were failing and then they got him stable. You called me…called me and weren't talking right. I heard the line go dead so I came upstairs. You we're already gone by the time I got there, so I didn't know what happened. There were just so many nurses and doctors around him…so many…I couldn't stop them and they just pushed me out. He was okay and then they let me see him. He was awake for a little and he was scared, asking for you. Then he got sick again and they told me to leave. The nurses wouldn't tell me anything and I didn't know where you were…I called your parents and they came. The doctors finally told me about Aiden's heart and how it's good we got it now but he needed surgery and then he would be fine. But the surgery was…"

Blaine was sobbing. "The surgery is risky and he might not…he might not…He was just crying so much Kurt and asking for us. I could hear him. He just kept crying and I kept thinking it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was crying… so I said yes. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt sat in shock, like his world was frozen. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, "He's a fighter." He whispered. "He's just like you a fighter. He's going to be okay." He sat motionless just holding onto Blaine as he sobbed in his arms.

Blaine eventually drifted off the sleep in the chair, resting his head on Kurt's legs. Kurt played gently with his curls, it was rare if Blaine kept them ungelled for this long. Even with getting older and cutting his hair Blaine still felt self-conscious about his unruly hair. Kurt hummed softly letting the black hair run through his fingers over and over again.

He couldn't fall asleep, not now at least. Not after hearing Blaine break like that. He kept trying not to think of Aiden surrounded by doctors poking and prodding at him in surgery. He tried to think of other things like work or his parents but his thoughts never ran far from Aiden, they never did.

He moved himself as softly as possible as to not startle or wake Blaine. He needed to sleep. Kurt reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table knowing Blaine would scold him for trying to work at a time like this but Kurt needed something to distract him.

As Kurt reached over, he heard Blaine stop breathing in his sleep, just for a moment and turn his head to the opposite side as he drifted off again. Kurt had to move himself away as he reached for his phone, so they were no longer touching. Blaine repositioned himself so that they were touching again even though it was just barely.

Kurt had to smile, Aiden slept the same way. Kurt always hated how he spoiled them both. He let Aiden sleep with them half the time or let him fall asleep on his chest. It was the same with Blaine, he had trouble sleeping if Kurt wasn't touching him at all. Kurt moved closer to Blaine and opened his phone, it was flooded with messages and emails which Blaine had took the liberty of answering.

All of them said the same thing explaining the situation briefly and letting them know if they had any more questions to text or email Blaine. Kurt skimmed through his phone finding Rachel's number, he texted her.

**KURT: Hi. Thanks for the flowers.**

**RACHEL: Why are you awake? Blaine hasn't texted us…is Aiden out of surgery?**

**KURT: no not yet. Blaine is asleep. He needs it.**

**RACHEL: of course. How are you? **

**KURT: Fine.**

**RACHEL: Kurt…**

**KURT:?**

**RACHEL: I know you. We didn't room for four years and me not know anything about you. Why are you texting me? I know that you should be trying to construe some diabolical plan to escape and go find your son.**

**RACHEL: Kurt? **

**RACHEL: KURT!?**

**KURT: I'm here. Trying not to cry.**

**RACHEL: I'm calling Blaine.**

**KURT: no it's fine…it's just I can't help him. I'm his dad and I can't save him**

**RACHEL: he's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. **

**KURT: Funny some lady told me that in the elevator before I passed out. Maybe it was a ghost.**

**RACHEL: It was a sign…**

**RACHEL: FROM ELIZABETH TAYLOR HERSELF!**

**KURT: STOP! Don't make me laugh out loud, I'll wake up Blaine. but thanks for making me smile**

**RACHEL: ILY**

**KURT: EW. HAVE YOU RESORTED TO ACRONYMNS? IS THIS EVEN RACHEL BERRY?**

**RACHEL: I'm trying to be hip, in with the kids and its Rachel Berry HUDSON **

**KURT: Sorry I threw up, please stop trying to be hip and cool. We're old now.**

**RACHEL: :P**

**KURT: I'm leaving!**

**RACHEL: NO WAIT!**

**KURT: waiting…**

**KURT: WAITING!**

**RACHEL: sorry I was helping Carole make the beds**

**KURT: I forgot you were there. How's everyone? The kids?**

**RACHEL: fine. Everyones worried…**

**KURT: we'll be home soon. All three of us.**

**RACHEL: I know that. I'm going to let you go…Noah and Elizabeth are running around trying to…eat each other. I swear Finn teaches them this stuff**

**KURT: LOL. They are six years old and full of energy. I still don't know how you deal with twins. I'd die if I had more than one crying baby…well actually I already have two if you count Blaine :D**

**RACHEL: LOL? Whose hip now? I love you and the kids miss you. Come home soon**

**KURT: love you too**

"Hey I thought I took your phone?" Blaine said lightly stretching and nodding towards Kurt. He yawned and took out his own phone.

"Ahh so many messages, missed calls even." He looked up at Kurt. "My parents want to come."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Did you talk to them?"

"Well I told Cooper and my mom, who I'm thinking probably told my dad. So I don't know what they're going to do. Cooper said he'd keep mom at home because she's been crying so much." Blaine shook his head.

"Oh." Kurt pierced his lips together.

Blaine looked at him. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be talking about…Did the doctors come?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I was just texting Rachel trying to keep my mind off of things. I mean my minds always on Aiden…I just…"

"I know, I know." Blaine stood. "I'm going to tell a nurse you're awake. I've been keeping you to myself for too long. How's your head?"

"Fine. Just a dull pain but its fine. Can you ask about…?"

"Of course." Blaine squeezed his hand, "I'll be right back.

Blaine hit the button on the side of the bed signaling a nurse to come up. He made sure Kurt wasn't looking when he did it. He gently closed the door and made his way to elevator so he could go to the nurse station. He had gotten fairly close with them over the past three days.

Okay so he had lied to Kurt but he knew Kurt would have literally freaked out of he knew he had been out of it for three days. He hit his head HARD, on the corner of something the doctors guessed. They almost had to do surgery but thankfully Kurt woke up although it was in basic delusion, but he still woke up. They said it was a miracle he was awake. Aiden on the other hand was a different story.

Blaine got to the nurses' station where Glenda the head nurse handed him a coffee.

"Here you look like you need it." She sat back down in her chair.

"Thanks, I do."

"When are you finally going to go HOME Blaine? You should send somebody to look out for Kurt." Sarah another nurse walked by. " I mean we just love your handsome face around here but you're looking a little scruffy. Send that movie star brother of yours our way."

"Ha. He's barely a TV star, and I don't want to leave. I feel like I'm going to miss something. " Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "Kurt's stubbornness runs off on me. You guys still need to meet him, he'll love that I've befriended a whole nursing staff."

"He's awake now." Glenda looked at Kurt folder. "We got your page. He's a fighter that one, barely a scratch on him."

"Hmmm." Blaine smiled.

"The way you describe him he's a witty one too."

"Yeah he is. Anything on Aiden's file?" Blaine bit his lip.

Sarah placed Aiden's file on top of Kurt's, she gave a weak smile. "We'll he's...he's out of surgery but I can't tell you anymore sorry Blaine."

"I understand. Can I see him? I haven't seen him in a day and a half."

Sarah looked at Glenda. Glenda shot her a look.

"What's that for?" Blaine set his cup down.

"Well he's not supposed to have visitors, especially right out of surgery but Glenda is head nurse so…" Sarah's eyes brightened.

"You can see him in an hour." Glenda said standing up. "In fact I'm going to check on him now. Give him the okay for visitors."

"Glenda I can't even..." Blaine started.

"No. Your family needs this don't worry." Glenda left the desk.

Blaine turned to Sarah. "I want to thank you too Sarah. All the nurses are just wonderful but you and Glenda do so much for me."

"No don't worry about. Your one of the good ones Blaine, don't forget that." Sarah smiled and left the desk.

Blaine went out to the car passing a man and woman smoking around the corner from the hospital. He craved a cigarette but gave that up once his son basically needed open heart surgery. He went to the car to change into the clothes Cooper brought him yesterday.

While he changed he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He did look worn. If the nurses hadn't let him use the shower in the nurses' station he would pass for homeless. He used the hair gel Cooper left him. After getting once last glance he decided he looked presentable.

He got out of the car and went back into the hospital. He headed back to the nurses' station. Glenda laughed when she saw him. "Well we'll I see someone saw themselves in the mirror now all you need is a razor and you'll be on the cover of People magazine."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. I think. Is Aiden ready?"

"Not yet about ten more minutes. I had them make him look spiffy for you. Here..." She rolled over to a drawer and unlocked it. She pulled out a razor. "We confiscate these from our mental patients, there clean and sterile too." She handed him one that was still in the package. "Go shave and Aiden will be ready."

Blaine headed to the bathroom, after twenty minutes he was fresh shaven. He looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection. He looked so clean and so put together. His hair gelled down and his clothes clean he looked dapper as usual. He gripped the side of the sink, dropping the razor. He looked at his hand and saw blood running down it. Had he gripped the razor that hard? He fumbled in his pocket for the little pill bottle he had taken from the nurse station. He had taken pain killers as a kid when he fractured his arm but now…

He took two and let the numbness drop over him. It was the only way he could cope with Kurt being out for three days and Aiden's life in limbo. He was already three quarters of a bottle done in two days. It was fine, after this after they got home everything would go back to normal. He heard a soft knock at the door.

"You okay in there?" Sarah called out to him. "Your man beard wasn't that homeless. You've been in there a long time."

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." He choked out.

Blaine stashed a couple of pills in his pocket and the bottle into his man bag. He stuffed toilet paper in the bag to prevent rattling. He checked his reflection in the mirror once again, he didn't LOOK like a drug addict. He wasn't a drug addict. He just needed something to calm him down, it was no big deal. He didn't actually steal the pills, technically. He just confiscated the ones that Glenda confiscated from a mental patient. The cameras didn't catch him and it was just so easy. He would need a refill before he left too…This was ridiculous. Blaine would finish this bottle off and be done with it.

His phone buzzed with a text from Kurt.

**KURT: The nurses just left…where did you go? Have you heard anything about Aiden?" **

**BLAINE: Sorry I was running around doing errands. I'll be up soon. I'm about to meet with the doctors about Aiden. I'll be back. I love you.**

Blaine took a half of another pill before he emerged from the bathroom. He opened the door to be greeted by Sarah, "Well, what do we have here? Mr. Anderson looking amazing , like a model at that."

"Thanks Sarah!" Blaine felt his tongue grow thick and everything felt so clear. He hoped Sarah wouldn't notice, nurses were trained on that kind of stuff. They made their way down the hall and stopped right in front of a closed door. Blaine felt his heart beating, like the first time they got Aiden, first time they held him in their arms, the first time he was theirs.

Sarah stood with kind eyes and said softly "Are you ready to see your son?"

* * *

**First I want to truly thank everyone for reading and reviewing not just this story but also all of my other stories as well. I never expected such a huge reaction to this story at all so thank you! Your responses have been nothing but positive and heartfelt and I appreciate it so much. You guys reviews and follows let me know you want more and I'm more than happy to keep writing. For a while I was posting every week but I've been super busy so the posts between stories have become a little longer. I hope to post about every two weeks. I might post earlier depending on my certain writing creative bursts. Lol I always have my phone so I'm constantly typing and adding more stories on the go. I also have a horrible habit of starting new stories or working on multiple ones at once like my _Want to Come Over_**_**?**_** story. So they all get tied up in each other. **_**Kurt, Blaine and Aiden**_** is my main story currently and the one I enjoy writing about the most. I plan to keep it going through the end of the Glee season. Expect a couple more cliffhangers as well! I want to again thank all of you Klainers and fanfic readers for being so patient with me and let you know I enjoy writing these stories and hope you enjoy reading them.**

**PS If you guessed at the New Normal reference then you got it right! I love Ryan Murphy and I couldn't help but tying that in!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Years Klainers. More to come soon!**

Four days later Blaine hooked Aiden's car seat into the back of their car. He made sure it was secured before turning to Sarah for Aiden. "Does he have to leave? He's so cute." Sarah cuddled Aiden who squealed and played with her long hair. Blaine smiled. "We'll be sure to visit again before we head home to New York next week." Sarah pouted and kissed Aiden in the cheek. "Okay well he has the scar cream in his bag, apply it three times a day and before you know it; it'll be like he never had surgery. Be sure to check in with your pediatrician when you get back home too."

Blaine grabbed Aiden gently, "Wave goodbye buddy." He told him. "Bye bye!" Aiden waved and smiled. Sarah broke out into a huge grin. "I will see you soon!" She smiled and turned to Blaine, "Take care of that family of yours." She turned to Kurt who was sitting in the front seat. "It was nice meeting you Kurt." He just sat staring off into space ignoring them all.

"Kurt?" Blaine called softly. "Huh?" Kurt looked up suddenly as if he had just noticed they were all there.  
"I was just saying it was a pleasure meeting you and your family. I hope we see each other soon." Sarah placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt flinched at her touch. "Yes, it was nice meeting you." He said firmly.

Blaine nodded and lightly shut Kurt's door. He turned to Sarah. "Thank you for everything." He leaned to put Aiden in his car seat who immediately protested. "No! No seat!" "I see we're back to normal." Blaine grunted as he strapped Aiden in. Sarah laughed and gave Blaine a hug, "Good luck."

Blaine handed Aiden a toy which distracted him long enough to shut the door. Blaine climbed in the driver's side and started the car. "Are both my guys ready to go home?" Aiden swung his stuffed toy by the arm back and forth in the backseat. Blaine smiled, it was good to finally see Aiden smile again. He looked at Kurt who was staring out of the window. "Hey?" He said softly. Kurt looked over. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for the past two days." Blaine frowned at him. "I'm fine." Kurt said. "You sure...?" "Blaine I'm fine." Kurt said sharply. He lighted his tone a little and looked out the window. "Let's just go to your parents. I'm tired and I know Aiden probably is too." "Okay. Are you hungry?" Blaine asked with concern. "No just tired." Kurt said as he pressed his lips in a tight line.

Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his parents. Cooper had left two days ago and his mom wouldn't be home until later so the house would be quiet for them. After about half an hour, Blaine pulled into the driveway to see a sleeping Kurt nestled against the window. He smiled and looked in the backseat. Aiden was chewing on his toy, his eyes brightened and he cooed when he saw Blaine in the rearview mirror.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. He nudged Kurt just a little. Kurt sat up with a jolt and looked around.

"Where...?"

"It's fine. You're fine. We're at my parents." Blaine rubbed his shoulder. Kurt blinked widely and turned to Aiden in the backseat. Aiden was eating and throwing a handful of Cheerios on the floor. "How did he even manage to get into those!?" Blaine said as he got out of the front seat and opened Aiden's side. Cheerios spilt all over the floor of the car and the ground. Aiden laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh you think your funny now don't you?" Blaine shook his head and laughed. He turned to Kurt, "Let me get him out and settled and I can come help you." "No it's fine." Kurt stood stiffly. "I'm going to go lie down in your room." Blaine undid Aiden and held him in his arms. "Well I don't think he's going to sleep anytime soon, so I'll feed him and change him. If you need anything call me." Kurt just nodded and made his way in the house.

Blaine kissed Aiden on the cheek. "Feeling better buddy?" Aiden reached for the sunglasses on the top of Blaine's head. Blaine pushed them back further, "No not a toy." "Ahh. No!" Aiden protested trying to reach farther. Blaine shifted him to the other hip and he shut the door. "Come on let's go inside. You need a bath and food, Daddy's hungry too. " Aiden fussed all the way inside, motioning to get down. "Okay fine." Blaine set him on the floor of the living room. Aiden quickly crawled to the remote on the coffee table putting one end in his mouth.

Blaine walked over swiftly removing the remote from his son's mouth. "No Aiden. I swear it's like you've never even been to the hospital. I need to get you some toys to play with." He set the remote down and just lifted Aiden off the ground away from a plant he was taking the dirt out of. "Aiden! No! Your grandmother is going to kill me if you mess up her plants." Blaine put Aiden back on his hip. "Okay we need your bouncer so I can clean and get dinner or something started." They headed upstairs to Blaine's room. Blaine looked at Aiden before he opened the door, "We have to be quiet, Poppa is sleeping. Shhh." He put his finger to his lips.

Aiden copied him and Blaine quietly opened the door. Kurt was sleeping on top of the covers on his usual side. His face was worried as he slept. "Poppa!" Aiden squealed. "Shh! Shh!" Blaine hushed Aiden. Kurt only stirred a little before regaining his pattern of sleep. Blaine grabbed a handful of toys in the same arm as Aiden and used his free one to wheel the jumper into the hallway. Aiden tried to get out of Blaine's arms and he whined and wiggled against him. "Aiden! I can't...get...your toys and you...and the jumper...all downstairs while you act fussy!"

"Here hand him to me." Mr. Anderson came out of the large oak door to his office. Blaine hesitated, instinctively clutching Aiden a little tighter. "Jesus Blaine! I'm not going to throw him down the freaking stairs, hand him over!" Blaine handed Aiden to his Dad as he shut the door to his room. He folded up the bouncer and headed downstairs with his dad following. He set the bouncer up in the living room and spread Aiden's toys on a blanket on the floor.

"You can put him in the bouncer." Blaine walked into the kitchen and plugged his phone into the iPod dock on the counter. "He just sits there?" His dad said skeptically. "Yeah I have to get dinner ready and clean up. I can just watch him from there." Blaine went into the large kitchen. "He needs to eat too."

Aiden played with a few of the toys attached to the front of the bouncer, then suddenly looked up at Mr. Anderson. He had a look of pure concentration on his face for a few moments then stared wide eyed.  
"I think he just shit." Mr. Anderson said bluntly. "We'll then grab him! Watch your language, we try not to curse around him." Blaine walked out of the kitchen towards the pair in the living room. "I used to curse around you guys all the time." Mr. Anderson scoffed. "Look how we turned out." Blaine lifted Aiden out of his bouncer. He smelled around his diaper. "Whew he did poop." Blaine's phone started ringing, he walked over to it reading the caller ID on the screen, "It's the doctor. I need to take this, can you change him?" He handed his dad the diaper bag and the baby.

Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrows, "I haven't changed a diaper in years and even then I made your mother do it." "We'll figure it out." Blaine answered the phone. "Hello this is Blaine Anderson." He walked out if the room. Mr. Anderson just held Aiden arms distance away from him. "God kid you smell." He looked around the room for a place to lay him. He had seen this once before when his hippie sister brought his nephew by last Thanksgiving, if she could do it then he could too. He set Aiden on the floor and went to the laundry room to grab a handful of sheets and latex gloves. He laid the sheets on the kitchen island counter and turned around to pick up Aiden who was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" He whispered. "The hell...!?" He looked around the kitchen and went back into the living room. He could hear Blaine on the phone in the dining room. He couldn't tell Blaine that he lost his kid in less than a minute. Mr. Anderson went to the cupboard and got biscotti stick out of the glass jars. He crumbled it a little bit and laid it on the floor, snapping his fingers. "Psst. Psss. Aiden! Where the hell are you!?" He listened and didn't hear anything. He rubbed his temples. He could just imagine how much shit he would hear from his wife and Blaine if the baby died.

Suddenly he heard a rustle near one of the plants in the corner of the living room. He pushed one of the pots back to see Aiden sitting in a pile of soil. Dirt was all over him and staining his white shirt. "Dammit!" He said as he picked up Aiden. Aiden just laughed and clapped his hands spreading dirt everywhere.  
Mr. Anderson sat him on the island covered in sheets. "Stay here!" He grabbed a pot from under the sink and filled it halfway with water. He added a long stream of Dawn soap creating bubbles, then stood Aiden up on the counter, he used kitchen tongs to peel off the diaper.

"Shit! Ugghhh this is disgusting. How are you not able to use the bathroom by yourself?" He tossed the diaper and the tongs in the trash and stopped the water in the pot which was about half full. He peeled Aiden's shirt off too and threw that in the garbage. He lifted Aiden and sat him in the pot. Aiden looked up at him and laughed as he splashed the water everywhere. He reached up and turned on the faucet spraying water on his head and Mr. Anderson's pants.

"No! No!" Mr. Anderson shut the water off and Aiden just laughed. "My pants..." Mr. Anderson looked down. "This is why I never touched my children until they were older." Aiden just smiled his large blue eyes up Mr. Anderson. "Up!" He reached his hands up. "Okay fine." Mr. Anderson lifted a dripping wet Aiden out and back onto the sheets. Water spilled onto the floor. Mr. Anderson just gritted his teeth, "Okay diaper?!" He looked in the diaper bag. "You have no diaper, that's just brilliant."

He could do this, he opened a drawer and got scissors. He cut a long piece of the sheets and wrapped the around Aiden. Aiden squirmed on the counter, trying his best to roll out of the makeshift diaper.  
"Stop! Now look sometimes we have to do things we don't want to and today that involves you wearing a diaper. You think I'd love nothing more than to go free all day too?" Mr. Anderson tied one final knot on the diaper. "Your...grandmother did all this crap when your dad was a kid. So don't blame me, I'd rather you talk and use the bathroom by yourself but I'll be damned if you sit around in your own shit all day."

Aiden's eyes widened as he looked up at Mr. Anderson. He cooed and played with the watch on his wrist. Mr. Anderson lifted his free hand and gently peeled back the bandages that covered up Aiden's surgery scars. He touched the scar on his chest. It was just about the length of his index finger. "You scared them..." He said out loud. It was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Okay umm. Dinner? You need food."

He grabbed the jar of biscotti's and set them to the side. "You need a shirt too." He picked up Aiden and set him in the bouncer. He went to the laundry room and came back with a shirt. "Your uncle is a grown man and still has your grandma do his laundry." He slipped one of Cooper's large shirts over his head and handed him a biscotti. Blaine came back into the kitchen as Mr. Anderson was cleaning up the water on the floor. "I hope he wasn't trouble." Blaine looked toward Aiden who looked like he was trying to plot his escape from his bouncer.

"Nope, kid was great." He nodded toward the phone in Blaine's hand. "You've been on the phone awhile, is everything..." "It's fine. Umm I actually need to go pick up their prescriptions." Blaine looked at Aiden again, who was eating some sort of food and watching TV. "I could go wake up Kurt to watch him." "No it's fine. I can...I mean we did okay before… I mean he's not dead!" Mr. Anderson said sitting on the couch, turning on the game. Aiden perked up, "Ball?"

"He likes football, well any sports really." Blaine grabbed his keys off the counter. "I'll take your car just in case you guys have to go somewhere. It has the car seat." He walked over to Aiden and gave him a kiss on the head. "I'll be back, be good." He took a sniff, "Did you give him a bath or something? He smells very...clean." "Pick up dinner while you're out, something good too. None of that fruity health shit you people in New York eat." Mr. Anderson flipped to another channel. Blaine shook his head, "Fine. Whatever. Just wake up Kurt if you need him. Bye Aiden!" Blaine left out of the room.

Aiden looked up as if he noticed Blaine missing. "Dadda?" His face scrunched up and then he started to cry. "Ohh no! No don't pull this during the game."Mr. Anderson shook his head. Aiden cried louder. "God dammit." Mr. Anderson got up from the couch and rolled the bouncer over. He pushed it back and forth with his foot. "Look if you stop crying through the fourth quarter then I'll buy you all the crap you want."

Aiden just cried and kicked. "Ughhh." Mr. Anderson continued to push the bouncer back and forth. Aiden cried until the teams next timeout, Mr. Anderson just sighed and did his best to ignore him. A commercial on the TV showed a dog and Aiden immediately stopped crying. "Doggie?" Mr. Anderson stopped pushing the bouncer. "You want a dog?" "Doggie!" "Okay fine," He picked Aiden up and grabbed Blaine's keys. "If a dog will get you to stop crying then a dog it is."

Blaine got back about an hour and a half later. He had stopped by Burt and Carole's to get some of their things they had left for Aiden. "Hey dad sorry I took so long, I had to stop by Burt's..." He walked in the living room to see Aiden walking around following a dog. Toys were littered everywhere both new and old and Aiden was wearing some sort of shirt that looked like it belonged to Cooper.

"Dad!?" Blaine called. "Dad! Dad get in here now!" Mr. Anderson came into the living room. "I'm about to take a conference call Blaine. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Wrong with me!? You're in your office UPSTAIRS Dad. You can't just leave him alone!" "That's what the baby monitor and dog are for." Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes. "What baby monitor?" Blaine looked around. Mr. Anderson pointed at the small screen hooked up to the TV. "I can see him on the screen in my office. And they dogs here, I bought it for the kid." "We aren't taking a dog with us." Blaine protested. "We'll I'm not keeping it. Did you get dinner?" Mr. Anderson looked to see if Blaine had brought anything home. "Dad! I'm not taking a dog home! We already have enough on our plate with Aiden." Blaine huffed. "Blaine the dog is non-refundable. So what's for dinner?"

"Oh my god dad! Seriously!?" Blaine went to pick up Aiden from the reach of the dog. "You can't just leave him out like that, he's a baby! What if he ate something or what if he..." Blaine caught a glimpse of Aiden's outfit. "Dad, why is he wearing a shirt that says "I only talk to virgins!?" Mr. Anderson furrowed his eyebrows together, "shit. Well I umm...shit." Blaine clenched his jaw and picked up a couple of Aiden's toys grumbling through his teeth, "Stupid...dog...one...hour." He grabbed the diaper bag and headed up the stairs with the dog in tow. "So you didn't get dinner?" His dad called after him. "Get a pizza!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder.

He went to his room opening the door slightly only to be blocked by the small black puppy and his persistent barking. "Shh! Shh!" He tried to swat at the dog. Aiden laughed and clapped his hands. "Doggie doggie!" "No Aiden!" Blaine turned in a circle trying to avoid the dog. He shut the door in his room praying he didn't wake up Kurt. He stood for a moment listening outside the door but heard nothing. "Where can we go?" Blaine thought out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt blinked slowly and lifted his head surveying the room, he half expected to see Blaine somewhere sitting in a chair next to him. He had no clue where he was but since being admitted to the hospital he had gotten used to waking up confused. He found it more annoying now than anything but this time it only took him a second to realize he was lying in Blaine's bed. He blushed slightly remembering when they were teenagers and the familiar feeling of his back against the mattress. He sat up glancing in the small portable crib at the end of the bed, surprisingly wasn't met with Aiden's grinning face. Kurt stretched his legs and arms, heavily feeling the need to shower and eat.

He stood up and walked out into the large hallway. The house was completely silent except for sirens coming from a TV in Cooper's bedroom. The TV show Cops was on and the door was cracked slightly as Kurt walked the few steps down the hall and gently pushed it open, he saw toys filtered all around the room and little brown pellets on the floor.

Kurt looked at the bed to see Blaine asleep with his reading glasses framed on the tip of his nose, one of Aiden's books was sprawled across his chest and he had a small blue handprint on the side of his face. Aiden was surprisingly a few feet away curled up asleep on a small brown dog. His face and hair were streaked with blue and the dog lay asleep under Aiden.

Kurt held his breath, this whole thing looked so normal. It was like they had never been to the hospital; he hadn't spent nearly a whole day sleeping. It was like none of it was real, like it wasn't Kurt's fault…

He sat down on the edge of the bed near Blaine brushing the loose curls out of his face. The small dog moved his head lightly at the end of the bed, forming a low growl at Kurt. Blaine in his sleep nudged his leg in the direction of the dog missing him by inches.

Kurt half smiled, he leaned over and grabbed his phone off the side table flipping through it to check any emails.

After a few minutes Blaine whispered, "Hey sleepyhead."

Kurt, startled, blinked and stretched a little, "Oh, hey. I didn't want to wake you guys up."

Blaine smiled, "No it's okay, I need to get up anyway." He leaned up a little placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. After a few moments, Kurt pulled away lightly while Blaine sighed, "I missed you."

Kurt stroked the side of his face, "You have blue on your face." He rubbed the side of Blaine's face again. "Just blue all over the side, haven't you been watching him?" He teased as he smiled at Blaine.

"I have but I fell asleep and I swear he couldn't have been this crazy when my dad was watching him earlier."

"Your dad?" Kurt frowned, "Why?"

"I had to handle business with the doctors and go pick up Aiden and yours prescriptions."

"Hmm." Kurt looked down and flipped through his phone again.

"What's wrong?" Blaine shifted himself up onto his elbows, he looked over when Aiden stirred in his sleep and repositioned himself more onto the dog. Blaine looked up to Kurt again, "You look…worried."

Kurt looked at him, "I know about…the pills." His face wasn't angry as Blaine had expected but sadder.

"How?" Blaine asked.

"My dad… when my mom died, he worked at the shop a lot to distract himself. One time he pulled his back lifting some car or other and the doctor prescribed him pain pills. It was innocent at first, then I noticed more and more gone. He kept trying to go back to the doctor but they wouldn't give him anymore. I would hear him on the phone arguing with them. Then I broke my arm, I fell off my bike one day and landed wrong, at the emergency they gave me some stuff to take home. I couldn't take any of it because it made me feel sick all the time. One night I saw my dad take some from one of my bottles. I wasn't a stupid kid; I knew that kind of stuff wasn't good for him. Jesus, I was nine years old and had to tell my dad I didn't want him dead like my mom." Kurt played with Blaine's fingers while he talked, he finally looked up. "I'm not mad…just disappointed. It's bad enough he might remember all of this surgery crap and nearly dying, I don't want to add drug addict father to the list."

"I didn't know about your past Kurt, I'm so sorry. But I promise you I stopped taking them after I saw Aiden for the first time after his surgery. I held him and it just didn't feel right, it was a daze and I knew it shouldn't be like that with my son. You can even check the pills downstairs, I swear to you over our son I don't take them anymore."

Kurt gently touched Blaine's face again on the side with no paint, "Stubble." He mumbled. "You know how much I love the stubble."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's, "Reminds me of the five day "vacation" we took at home."

"Five days straight in our condo, what the hell were we thinking?" Kurt smiled thinking back on the memory.

"Well I was thinking about all the sex we had." Blaine smirked. "You said it was the…"

"Stubble." Kurt finished. He looked over at Aiden sleeping on the dog. "I believe you with the pills. I know you didn't have anywhere to turn." He looked back at Blaine, "I'm not saying it was a valid EXCUSE but I…understand."

"I keep messing up…" Blaine looked away from Kurt, breaking eye contact,

"We all make mistakes Blaine. I mean I'm not perfect either…" He looked at Aiden. "Some of us can't even help how messed up we are."

"I love how perfectly imperfect you are." Blaine smiled and kissed his hand. He looked at the expression change on Kurt's face when he looked at Aiden. "Are you okay?" He kissed the back of Kurt's hand and frowned. "You seem…distant."

Kurt looked back at him, wide eyed. He changed the subject, "Do you smell that?" Kurt looked and the room, sniffing.

"We need to change him and bathe him." Blaine nodded toward Aiden.

"Who, the dog or our son? Whose dog is that by the way?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and stared intently at it as if he could make it disappear with one fierce glance. "The dog that is…SHEDDING hair all over him Blaine, look he's covered in dog hair!" He stood up from the bed trying to shoo the dog away without touching it.

"It was my dad's bright idea." Blaine reached over and lifted Aiden up. Aiden nestled against his shoulder, remaining asleep. The dog started barking at the absence of Aiden. Kurt eyes widened, "No! Blaine we are not keeping…"

"I already talked to my dad, I insisted, I begged, HELL I nearly threatened him to keep the dog. I told him with work and Aiden fresh out of surgery, a dog is the last we need."

"AND!?"

"He wouldn't budge, either we take the dog or he winds up on the street and I wouldn't doubt my father at all." Blaine moved Aiden to the other shoulder, "Here let's get him a bath, and to bed and we'll figure out the dog situation."

"Ha! Figure out? There's nothing to figure out, we aren't keeping it Blaine!" Kurt crossed his arms. "A dog is messy and they smell. It's bad enough Aiden got spaghetti sauce on my white Armani pants…"

"Okay that's so not his fault, you were in a rush and I told you not to feed him right before you went to work." Blaine left Cooper's room, turning off the TV on his way out.

"Well…we're not keeping the dog!" Kurt followed Blaine into his room. The small dog followed him, running ahead to keep close to Aiden. Kurt huffed loudly and pushed a few of Aiden's toys out of the way so Blaine could lay him on the bed. The dog jumped up next to Aiden and circled the bed before lying next to him. "The HAIR Blaine, there is just hair everywhere." Kurt said pointing to Aiden and the dog.

"Okay Aiden, bath time…can we even give him a real bath?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I don't think we can, not yet at least. Let's just give him a sink bath? I know the doctors gave me something about that. Where are those papers?" Blaine looked through his bag.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up his iPhone, he went through his emails as Blaine read through some of the papers from the doctor. "We can bathe him as long as we leave the bandages off and don't get the scar too wet. We have to change the bandages afterwards too, I already changed them a couple of times at the hospital before we left so I think it's time for us to change it again anyway." He looked at Aiden sleeping on the bed next to the dog and leaned over and rubbing Aiden's back lightly, "Time to wake up buddy." Aiden shifted and turned his head to the other side.

"Oh no, wake up bud its time for a bath." Blaine tried to sit Aiden up. Aiden blinked slowly and whined. Blaine laughed, "Kurt take a picture of this…his face…" Blaine couldn't stop laughing. "He has blue all over him!" Blaine laughed as he looked over to Kurt who seemed uninterested in the whole situation.

"Kurt take the picture." Blaine frowned at Kurt who was going through all his email.

"In a second." Kurt flipped through his phone.

"Kurt, can you just take the picture?"

"I said in a second Blaine, relax."

"You've been asleep for the whole day, and were out of it in the hospital, or when you were awake always doing work on your phone. Can you be with us right now? We haven't all been together in like a week." Blaine could see the annoyance spread across Kurt's face.

"Fine." Kurt turned to face them, he took a picture. After a few moments he said, "You both have blue on your face." He couldn't help but break a small smile.

"OHH Aiden! Getting blue on Daddy's face huh?" Blaine lifted him in the air. Aiden laughed and squealed loudly, causing the dog to bark.

Kurt shook his head as he looked at the picture on his phone then frowned. "Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at him with a confused looked on his face, "What's wrong?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, "Why…is…my…son…wearing…a…shirt that says he ONLY TALKS TO VIRGINS!?"

Blaine stood open mouthed and looked at Kurt, "I swear my dad…um I think I'll go run his bathwater." He laid Aiden back on the bed and walked quickly out of the room.

Kurt sat on the bed and shook his head. He glanced over at Aiden who looked at him and blinked, he smiled at Kurt. Kurt reached over and hesitantly stroked the side of Aiden face. Blaine walked in, "Okay waters already!" Kurt snatched his hand away quickly as Blaine picked Aiden up. "You got his toys?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt had a look of terror on his face. "What's wrong?!" Blaine looked at Kurt. "What happened?"

Kurt looked up suddenly, "Nothing. I was just…never mind. Let's get the blue washed out of his hair." He stood up and went to the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet.

Blaine followed and set Aiden on the floor; he peeled the shirt off him and tossed it to the side. "Just ignore the diaper…" He looked up at Kurt as he bit his lip trying not to laugh at Kurt's look of horror.

"Okay time for a bath." Blaine said to Aiden, he leaned in and tried to give him an Eskimo kiss but Aiden pulled away and look at the bathtub, "Water?" He looked back at Blaine. Blaine nodded and lifted him in the tub. "Yes water, now let's take these bandages off." He peeled them slowly back, careful not to hurt Aiden. "There!" Blaine tossed them into the trash.

Aiden looked down and placed his small hand on the incision on his chest. It was about the length of Blaine's pinky finger and was still very pink.

"Aiden, no, don't touch!" Blaine moved his hand out of the way. "Here take the toy instead." He shook a small action figure at Aiden who reached out and grabbed it. He dunked the toy under the water repeatedly.

Blaine washed his back for a bit and his hair. "Okay, this is your least favorite part, so bear with me." Blaine took a small wash cloth and washed Aiden's face with it.

"No! No!" Aiden sputtered and tried to twist away from Blaine. "Dadda no! Stop!"

Blaine sat up on his knees and leaned over the tub a little farther, "C'mon Aiden, I have to get the blue off of your face." He thought for a moment and handed Aiden the washcloth and grabbed a clean one for himself. "See Daddy washes his face like a big boy." He dipped the cloth in the water and washed the blue print off of the side of his cheek. "See Aidey, it doesn't hurt."

Aiden looked at him before throwing his wet cloth into the water making a splash and laughing. The dog barked from outside of the door. Blaine just sighed and fished out the cloth, "Okay I tried." He washed Aiden face, struggling against his protesting son. Finally once all of the blue was off his face, Blaine put the towel back in the water.

Aiden frowned and crossed his arms, not looking at Blaine. Blaine chuckled as he splashed a little water at Aiden who laughed; his stubborn attitude was so Kurt.

"Dadda, play water?" Blaine played with Aiden a little longer before letting him play with his toys by himself. He sat back and ran water over Aiden's hair making sure it was washed completely before turning to Kurt. Kurt was looking through emails on his phone.

"Hey?" Blaine nudged his leg.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked at him.

"You usually get more excited over his bath time than he gets, you want to put your phone away and come play with him?" Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"I'll play with him later, he's fine." Kurt went back to his phone.

Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt looked up again. "I need to get back into work and we need to go back to normal Blaine."

"I didn't say anything." Blaine took a washcloth and ran it through Aiden's hair again.

"Well you didn't really have to." Kurt stood up. "I'm going to go start dinner."

"Okay." Blaine mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and headed out of the room. Blaine didn't understand how hard it was to look at Aiden, to see his scar and know it was Kurt's fault he was sick. Kurt couldn't help but think about how Aiden may never play sports or be a normal kid. The doctors assured them that Aiden's recovery would be one hundred percent but Kurt knew these things. They also told him that his mom was okay but its funny how things work out.

Kurt shuddered at the thought as he went downstairs and into the Anderson's huge kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine as he opened the large refrigerator. It was fully stocked with food, so much he couldn't decide what to make. He flipped through Pintrest on his phone trying to find a recipe. Blaine came downstairs about fifteen minutes later holding Aiden who was wearing a brand new set of pajamas, he tried to set Aiden in his bouncer.

"NO! NO!" Aiden whined, "No seat!" The dog started barking and growled at Blaine. "Seriously?" Blaine looked at the dog who barked louder. Aiden kicked in his arms until Blaine finally sat him on the floor. He shook his head and looked at Aiden, "You had better stay still then." He turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen.

"Wine?" He nodded to Kurt.

"It's dinner time." Kurt glanced at him.

"Okay, sorry. Did you find something to make?" Blaine glanced back in the living room to see Aiden in the potted plants on the ground; he had a handful of dirt and was just about to pour it on the dogs back.

"Hey!" Blaine snapped his fingers at Aiden. "No!"

Aiden stared at him with wide eyes and dropped the dirt back into the pot.

Blaine looked at him, "I'm going to go shower, are you okay to watch him?"

"Well I'm not drunk or anything Blaine." Kurt cut at him; he glanced at the small bag of prescriptions on the table.

Blaine followed his gaze and then stood still for a moment, getting his message, "Wow okay, I'm going to go shower. I'll be back." He said dryly as he left and gave Aiden a kiss on his forehead. "Be good for Poppa."

He walked upstairs and Kurt turned to the stove. He finished his first glass of wine, poured himself another and took out a lot of vegetables and pasta sauce. He cut up a few of the vegetables, stirring them into the pasta sauce.

"Spaghetti sound god Aiden?" He looked up at Aiden across the room, who was walking around for his toys; Kurt couldn't help but think about how easy it was when he was a baby. How much Aiden depended on him for everything. How Kurt could save him from anything and everything. Now he was older and he was sick…he was sick BECAUSE of Kurt. All of the thoughts made Kurt's stomach twist in knots. He kept stirring the sauce repeatedly zoning out.

"Kurt! What are you doing!?"

Kurt blinked and looked up to see Blaine rushing over to pick up the screaming Aiden. "Shh! Shh! It's okay." Blaine bounced him lightly in his arms. "You didn't hear him crying?!" Blaine had to yell over the screaming.

"I was…I was…he was fine." Kurt said in a confused state.

"He's been screaming for five minutes, Kurt! I heard him when I got out of the shower!"

"He was just standing there..."

"Kurt he hit his head on the coffee table!" Blaine pushed back Aiden's hair to see a red mark on his forehead. He kissed it and whispered, "It's okay, you're okay." He hummed while Aiden quieted down a little. After a few minutes, Blaine got Aiden to stop crying, he turned to Kurt, "Can you get me ice and his cup with milk in it?" He quietly sat on the long couch. The dog jumped up next to Blaine, nuzzling his head on Aiden's lap and whined until Aiden petted him.

"Doggie." Aiden said quietly to Blaine. "Yes doggy." Blaine kissed his forehead again. Kurt handed him the cup and the bag of ice. He took a step back and watched as Blaine placed the ice on Aiden's forehead. "You're good with him." Kurt whispered.

"Don't start." Blaine held the cup while Aiden drank it. "Don't because you know your good with him too and you know that your distant attitude isn't about that."

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Are we really not going to talk about this now Kurt?" Blaine clenched his jaw.

"No."

"Kurt, this is…" Blaine raised his voice but stopped as Aiden started to whine. "Fine, we'll talk about it tonight."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine put the sleeping Aiden in his crib and leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. He always enjoyed watching his son sleep. It was like if Aiden and Kurt slept soundly every night then he had done his job right. Speaking of Kurt, they still needed to talk. Kurt's distance was weird even for him. He had even missed out on Aiden's bedtime ritual. Blaine sighed, this was not a normal Kurt. He always loved spending time with Aiden, he was his life.

Blaine changed into pajamas, he reached for his phone realizing he forgot his cell phone charger in the car.

"Dammit." He whispered out loud.

He would just get it in the morning, his phone was at 80% anyway. Guilt ate away at him as he climbed into bed knowing the real reason he didn't want to go get it was the fact he didn't want to leave Aiden alone with Kurt. His stomach twisted at the thought but it was true, all through dinner Kurt barely looked at Aiden. He drank two glasses of wine and insisted on helping Mrs. Anderson clean the kitchen instead of helping put Aiden to bed.

Blaine moved the crib closer to his side of the bed so he could hear Aiden breath through the night. He turned on the TV and watched some sports highlights. The dog hopped on the bed and nestled in the middle of it. Blaine scratched behind his ears while he watched TV. Kurt walked in a few moments later with wet hair and wearing pajama pants that resembled a pair Blaine owned.

"Are those mine?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt laughed mildly, "They're too long for you."

"I could have cut them." Blaine watched as Kurt climbed in bed.

"Sure." Kurt raised his eyebrows as he pulled the cover around him. He frowned at the dog in the bed.

"Heel! Umm heel!" He pointed to the end of the bed. The dog just yawned and shook his fur out.

"Kurt he is kind of already heeling." Blaine fought back a smile.

"Well I want him off the bed."

"He's fine."

"I'm not budging on the dog Blaine. When we leave he's staying!" Kurt crossed his arms reminding Blaine of Aiden. He leaned over to make sure his chest was going up and down still. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep well tonight. Blaine took a deep breath and turned off the TV.

"Kurt we need to talk."

He heard silence from his boyfriend. He looked over to Kurt who had his headphones on and was now on his iPad. Blaine gently pulled one of the ear buds out.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Kurt tried to pull it back.

"We need to talk Kurt."

"About what Blaine?" Kurt asked impatiently. "I'm doing work..."

"Your always doing work okay? Can we talk about our son?"

Kurt bit his lip and closed out of his iPad drastically, "Yes Blaine you have my FULL attention. What do we possibly have to talk about at," Kurt glanced at the clock on the night table. "Eleven thirty at night?" He added sarcastically.

"Well for one you haven't so much as touched Aiden since you woke up like three days ago. I'm lucky if you acknowledge him. What's going on Kurt?"

"I've been tired Blaine. Excuse the fact that I've been in a mini coma and I don't have the energy to play with our two year old."

"Coming from the fact that you managed to take Aiden, alone for a full day to the zoo during a three day unruly case of food poisoning from seafood at that, I think it's pretty bizarre you won't even hold him." Blaine furrowed his eye brows together and reached for Kurt's hands. "I love you and I know your hiding something, not telling me."

Kurt just shook his head, and pulled his hands out from under Blaine's, "I'm just tired, no big deal. I love you and we've had a long couple of days so let's just go to bed." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly. He turned off the light on the side table and turned over with his back facing Blaine, he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"No Kurt." Blaine pulled the covers down. "Remember at the hospital you told me you wanted me to be a parent? Well here I am. With you and Aiden both being so vulnerable like that in the hospital, it just made me realize even more, you guys are my reasons to wake up every morning. I've been selfish with the cigarettes and pills and I can't even begin to show how sorry I am for that but now...now I don't want to be like that. I want to help our family so that means we need to talk about you, whether we need to get help or..."

"Blaine. I'm fine. Let it go. Its midnight and I don't want to fight before bed. We will talk about this in the morning." Kurt refused face Blaine. Silence passed besides the steady of Aiden's breathing.

"Fine Kurt but I'm not letting this go. You can ignore me and hate me all you want but I'm not letting you do this to Aiden. Especially since want other kids..."

"Well I don't know if I want other kids." Kurt said sharply.

Blaine sat quiet for a moment, "When did you decide this?"

"Recently."

"I get a say in this Kurt. We're partners." Blaine said firmly.

"We can talk about it when we get back to New York." Kurt pulled the covers back up. "Goodnight."

"I want to talk about now." Blaine pulled the covers back down again. "Kurt if you won't talk to me then maybe a professional…"

"Oh my God Blaine!" Kurt sat up angrily. "I don't want to talk about it! I'm fine and if you're going to keep persisting that I do then I'm going to go sleep in Cooper's room!"

Both were silent for a moment before Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm sorry but I'm not letting this go. This is our son Kurt. It's our family that we're talking about here and I'm not going to let you hide behind this wall. You told me we are equal and to include you and to…to stop being my father. So here I am, I'm not giving up on you."

Kurt shook off the rest of the covers and grabbed his pillow angrily, "I cannot believe you won't let this go." He stormed out of the room and Blaine could hear him quietly shut Cooper's door.

Blaine rested his head against the headboard, tears streamed silently down his face. He couldn't let Kurt turn away from this family, he closed his eyes and sat still for a while just listening to Aiden's breathing.

After a while he took the remainder pillows and set them where Kurt always slept, he set the alarm clock on his bedside table for later in the night so he could give Aiden his medicine and change his bandages. He felt the dog curl up around his feet and after checking on Aiden once more he closed his eyes, knowing he defiantly wouldn't sleep well tonight.

Blaine woke up early the next day, earlier than his alarm. He moved over lightly careful not to wake up Aiden who was cuddled partially under his arm. Blaine had gotten too tired waking up nearly every two hours to pick up the crying Aiden. It was like he was a newborn all over again. Blaine not only had to change the bandages every two hours but in between that Aiden would roll over onto the bandages in his cribs and cry and fuss from the discomfort. Eventually Blaine just put Aiden in the bed, much to his own protest. Kurt loved having Aiden sleep with them but Blaine always tried to break the habit.

Blaine rested his head against the pillows and sighed. His back was killing him which was always part of the reason he hated sleeping with Aiden and the obsessive parent in him had read numerous books and horror stories online about kids sleeping in beds with their parents until they were in their teens. Blaine shuddered at the thought, his back couldn't take that. The dog was nestled on the other side of Aiden; once Blaine took Aiden out of his crib the dog had repositioned himself on the bed next to Aiden. Sometimes in his sleep, Blaine noticed, Aiden would even reach out and grab the fur, holding himself closer to the dog. In the back of his mind, Blaine knew he wasn't going to be able to separate the two easily.

Blaine slowly moved himself out of the bed, he wouldn't need to change Aiden's bandages or give him his medicine for at least another hour. He turned the baby monitor on and propped the door open lightly before heading down the hall to Cooper's room. Kurt was just finishing making the bed when Blaine knocked gently.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Sure." Kurt said softly as he put the last of the pillows on the bed.

"How did you sleep last night?" Blaine asked.

"Okay I guess. I had some trouble falling asleep."

"Oh. You could have come and got me."

"I wasn't really in the mood for company." Kurt finally turned to him. Blaine could see the dark circles on his face. He saw the red in Kurt's eyes too, he had been crying. Blaine didn't want to press more by trying to talk to Kurt, especially this early in the morning.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Ehh. Probably just about as good as you, I had to change Aiden's bandages and give him medicine every two hours or so. He fussed a lot too."

"Is he okay?" Kurt bit his lip and then quickly turned away. He didn't want Blaine to see how upset he really was. "Umm I think we've over stayed our welcome at your parents so maybe we should head to my dad's for the rest of the trip?"

"I was thinking the same too. I got an email from my mom last night; her and my dad had some business dinner for my dad's company. They flew out to Boston early this morning. She said they might be back by the time we leave back home." Suddenly Aiden's crying came over baby monitor in Blaine's hand. "Dammit I hoped that he would at least sleep another hour or so. He hasn't slept much in the past couple of days meaning he's going to be fussy throughout the day."

Blaine motioned to the baby monitor and looked at Kurt, ""Do you want to…"

"I'll go start breakfast. I bet Aiden's hungry." Kurt said as he strolled past Blaine, ignoring the sigh from him, fighting back his own tears as he headed downstairs.

Kurt finished making pancakes and eggs putting them on the table. He even added a small flower centerpiece for decoration.

"Poppa!" Aiden struggled against Blaine as they walked into the kitchen. Aiden was dressed in jeans and in a sweater vest with a bowtie and his hair was gelled slightly. Kurt smirked, he looked like a mini version of Blaine just with Kurt's hair color.

Blaine walked over and held Aiden out to Kurt who stretched towards him with his arms open. "The toast will burn." Kurt gently squeezed Aiden's hand and walked past them.

Blaine bit his lip lightly as he set Aiden on the floor. The dog walked slowly over to Aiden nuzzling his head against his side to let Aiden pet him. "Doggie no." Aiden said as he walked over to some of his toys in the living room and sat down to play with them.

"I made pancakes, bacon and eggs." Kurt set the bacon on the table. "I've been using your mom's food up left and right, I need to leave her a huge thank you note and money for new groceries."

Blaine just stood quietly on the other side of the island counter looking at him. "What?" Kurt looked up meeting Blaine's gaze.

"I'm just wondering if I go get dressed and leave you with our son, will you even pick him up if he cries or gets hurt." Blaine frowned as he looked at Aiden playing in the living room. "I mean he fell yesterday Kurt and you didn't even notice…"

"He's fallen when he's with you too Blaine." Kurt said sharply as he cleaned the leftover dishes in the sink. "Kids fall, it happens all the time."

"Stop, you're making excuses again Kurt."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I do Kurt! God its Aiden, its' our son and before this you couldn't stand to be even be a few inches away from him." Blaine shook his head. "Can you just…talk to me?" His voice cracked at the end. "Please."

"I'm fine."

Aiden had walked over by then and pulled on Kurt's pants leg. "Poppa up."

"You're not fine Kurt! You won't talk to me. I looked up some professionals last night on my computer maybe you could talk to them…"

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Kurt raised his voice a little.

"I never said that. I'm saying if you aren't comfortable talking to me anymore then maybe somebody else can help." Blaine looked from Kurt to the dishes. Kurt wouldn't face him.

"I'm perfectly fine talking to you Blaine, I just don't want to." Kurt looked down at Aiden pulling at his leg. "Aiden honey, go play." He said softly as he cleaned.

"Well you need to! Stop hiding Kurt. It's killing me to see you hurting. I can see it in your face even though you don't want me to."

"I'm just TIRED. Okay I've been in and out of the hospital for nearly a week and excuse me if I'm tired as hell!" Kurt faced him. He looked down at Aiden again who kept pulling at his leg, "Aiden stop it."

"I know you're tired but…" Blaine started.

"Can we just eat!?" Kurt put his hands firmly on the counter. He looked down again. "Aiden cut it out!" He said sharply.

His tone was firm and Aiden seemed taken aback by it. "Poppa no up?" He asked quietly.

"Aiden go play with your toys." Kurt said as he walked over to the refrigerator to get the juice out.

"Jesus Kurt." Blaine picked up Aiden. "He just wants you to pick him up, five seconds that's all."

"I'm making breakfast Blaine." Kurt replied bluntly.

"Yeah well five minutes from now it's going to be a different excuse." Blaine set Aiden in the high chair and put some pancakes on the tray.

"I'm not hungry." Kurt said wiping his hands on a towel. "I'll go start packing."

"Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

"I think we should potty train Aiden soon, he's old enough now." Blaine brought Aiden to the car as Kurt was putting the last of their things into the trunk. "He's nearly two and he can't go to preschool next year without learning." "Mhmm." Kurt put Aiden's folded up crib in the trunk and closed it. "Let's go. Everything's packed and my head is killing me."

"Ohh shit!" Blaine turned towards the house, "I forgot the dog."

"Blaine we aren't..." Blaine handed Aiden quickly to Kurt, "I'll be right back." Blaine called as he rushed in the house and Kurt held Aiden stiffly in his arms. "Okay...um...let's put you in your seat." Kurt whispered.

He opened the opposite door to the car and slid in the open space near Aiden's car seat. Kurt swallowed loudly as he lowered Aiden into his seat.

"No! No seat! Poppa no!" Aiden struggled almost immediately to get out.

"Aiden...please, I'm sorry...just..." Kurt's hands shook as he tried to put Aiden in the seat. Tears streamed involuntarily down his face as he frantically moved his hands. "I'm sorry Aiden. I'm sorry." Aiden just kicked and screamed to get out swatting away at Kurt's hands.

"Hey I got the dog..." Blaine appeared at the door holding the leash with the dog on it. He walked to the side where Kurt had the door open and saw a frantic Kurt, hyperventilating and crying. "Kurt what's wrong!?" He quickly opened the front door and put the dog in the seat. He crouched down putting his hands on Kurt's knees. "What's wrong? Tell me what happened?" He asked softly keeping his voice low so he wouldn't scare him. He put his hand on Kurt's cheek trying to keep up with the tears that fell down.

Kurt cried harder still not saying anything. Blaine just stood up and just held him. They stayed like that for about five minutes before Kurt's sobs grew fainter and eventually he became stiff in Blaine's arms. "Let's just go." Kurt said suddenly turning red from embarrassment.

"What!?" Blaine was completely thrown off by Kurt's sudden mood change. "You..."

Kurt avoided eye contact, "I just want to go okay."

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, please." Kurt looked at him with his pleading blue eyes, they were slightly red and Blaine could see the slight dark circles under his eyes.

Blaine stood up stunned and let Kurt get into the front seat.

"Damn dog." Kurt mumbled under his breath as he gently shooed the dog into the back.

Blaine just stood there trying to fight his own tears from falling. He closed his eyes momentarily and then checked Aiden's car seat made sure it was secure before buckling Aiden in as he slept silently in it. The only sound Aiden made was a light sigh before turning his head to face the window and then continuing his sleep.

Blaine got into the driver's side of the car and started it without talking. It was only about thirty five minutes from Blaine's to Kurt's house, twenty if there wasn't any traffic. At a stoplight, Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand lightly. He could feel Kurt stiffen and after a few moments Kurt casually unlaced their fingers to search for something in the diaper bag.

"So I can't even touch you now?" Blaine felt his heart sink.

"I was just looking for something." Kurt sat back and stared out the window.

"No you weren't, besides that's Aiden's diaper bag it's not like you would have handed him anything anyway." Blaine said sharply.

Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Please, can we not start this again?"

"No, I want to Kurt. What is going on with you? Before it was just Aiden, now you won't even hold my hand."

Kurt turned to him, "I seriously JUST picked him up to put him in the car seat!"

"Yeah and I found you crying when you did! I am worried about you Kurt. This is not you. You love Aiden and I know it's killing you to be like this. Please just TELL me what's wrong so I can fix it! I don't know what to do!" Blaine was on the verge of tears, his voice cracking. He had half a mind to pull over and not drive again until Kurt opened up.

"I am fine!" Kurt snapped. "Stop worrying about me!"

"Stop worrying? Kurt I will never stop worrying about you! You are HURTING."

Kurt was silent and refused to look at Blaine. Blaine just sighed and eventually pulled into the gas station. "We need gas." He said nearly silently. He pulled up to the pump and put the car in park. Aiden blinked his eyes open at the sudden stop, looking around him. The dog popped its head up in the backseat to see where they were too.

Blaine went to go unbuckle his seat belt, but Kurt opened the door. "I need air, I'll do it." He opened the door and headed inside the gas station.

Blaine sighed and took a deep breath. Aiden whimpered in the back seat, trying to undo his car seat and scratch his chest where the bandages were. "It's okay buddy! It's okay. Shh! Shh! Don't touch your chest." Blaine looked in the little mirror attached to the back seat since he couldn't see Aiden face in the rear facing car seat. "We'll be at Pops soon and I'll change them then." Aiden fussed still, trying to get out. "Aiden I can't take you out right now buddy. Just hold on for a bit okay?" The dog hopped on the seat and stuck its head on Aiden's lap. Aiden stopped fussing and petted its head, "Nice doggie."

Blaine turned back around and reached for his phone. He opened it and the last screen was an email. He thought for a second before realizing he had Kurt's phone. They both had black iPhones with no cases on them currently, so for the past month they had been getting them confused.

Blaine was about to set the phone down when he stopped on the subject of the email.

**CONFORMATION OF CALIFORNIA BUSINESS TRIP**

Blaine scrolled though the email.

_Dear Mr. Hummel, ___

_We greatly appreciate that you will be spending the time to come and help us prepare your designs. Although the assignment is two months long, you will be accustomed throughout your stay. We will be looking forward to seeing you in October.___

_Thank You__  
_

Blaine blinked when he felt the car move when Kurt started pumping the gas.

"Poppa!" Aiden said as he saw Kurt through the window. He stretched trying to get out of the seat. "No seat Dadda! No!"

Blaine set Kurt's phone down as Kurt got in the car. "Let's go." Kurt said turning up the AC. "God it's so hot outside."

Blaine pulled the car out of the gas station, he looked straight ahead but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt reach for his phone and scroll through it. "Dammit Kurt." Blaine broke the silence.

Kurt looked up his eyebrow furrowed together. "Uhhh language Blaine. What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me about going to California, about just picking up and leaving us?"

"You knew I was thinking about it Blaine." Kurt said quietly.

"THINKING is the key word Kurt."

"How did you even know about...wait…were you going through my phone?!"

"Oh come on Kurt. We have the same phone I picked yours up by accident."

"This is my personal email Blaine!"

"You know it was an accident. What's not an accident is that fact that you confirmed your trip TWO days after your son had open heart surgery!" Kurt cringed, Blaine could see it on his face. "I mean dammit Kurt have you even thought about it? About us?" Blaine pulled into the driveway of the Hummel's house, and parked while they continued. He saw Burt's truck in the driveway parked behind Kurt's old car.

"Blaine I have thought about us! I need to just get away from this family for a while."

Blaine blinked tears, "Stop it! Stop saying stuff like that. It's selfish Kurt!. You're making excuses and running from your problems!"

Aiden fussed in the back from the yelling. Blaine turned his head to the backseat and lowered his voice, "its okay Aiden. It's okay."

"How dare you call me selfish! I have given everything I have to this family. I'm not the one snorting pills instead of helping our son!" Kurt instantly regretted what he said as he saw the hurt flash across Blaine's face.

Blaine lips formed a tight line and spoke with clear agitation and hurt in his voice, "You can't throw that in my face. I TOLD you I only did that while you're in the hospital. I don't do that anymore, you know that!" He lowered his voice even more," You can't go to California."

Kurt felt his anger rise and he raised his voice now, "You have no right in tell me what I can and cannot do Blaine, I am an adult!"

"Then start acting like one!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt had enough of this conversation, he opened the door and got out, stalking towards his parents' house grabbing his phone and laptop bag with him. Blaine opened his own door as well as the door where Aiden was. He grabbed the lease for the dog and gently lifted Aiden out of his car seat following Kurt. "Don't walk away from this Kurt!"

Kurt ignored Blaine as he used his key and opened the door to the house. He knew Blaine was coming up the stairs behind him and expected him to further banter him until he caved, what he didn't expect was the living room to be filled with people, those who all yelled out, "Surprise!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Kurt don't you want to…"Blaine was just as surprised as Kurt looking at the familiar and unfamiliar faces in the Hummel living room. Friends, family, old coworkers even his Blaine's parents were there gathered in the living room. Aiden started crying at the noise of the surprise and the room erupted in unanimous awws. Blaine blinked quickly and readjusted Aiden on his hip before stepping forward into the house in front of Kurt who had a look of horror and shock on his face. It was Blaine's turn to be the actor.

He exchanged hellos and hugs with people around the room, there were so many to welcome them home. While he talked he could see Kurt saying hi to everyone as well on the opposite side of the room but Blaine could tell from his body language he just wanted to go upstairs. They both mingled for about thirty minutes avoiding each other only brushing shoulders in passing once. Blaine eventually handed the lease for the dog to his niece and nephew and continued saying hello to everyone.

Aiden had stopped crying once he saw Burt in the room and struggled to be held by him. He was an outgoing baby so he never minded if people held him. Others came up to Blaine hugging and gushing over Aiden, making sure Blaine was okay. Puck arrived with his younger brother Jake. Tina had even flown in. There were so many faces both from glee club, and old classmates, most though were friends of his parents and Burt and Carole's.

Before long Blaine had to practically pry Burt and Aiden away from each other and met up with Kurt who was standing with Rachel and Finn talking. Blaine said hi to Finn and Rachel, hugging them while Aiden's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Kurt, "Poppa!"

Kurt smiled but Blaine saw the comfortableness flash across his face. "Hey sweetie." Kurt smiled at Aiden. "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom." He excused himself from the group and headed upstairs. Blaine watched him go, wanting to follow knowing they needed to talk everything out.

"Aww Blaine he's gotten so big." Rachel gushed over Aiden. "Can I...?" She looked at Blaine gesturing to hold him. Blaine blinked, suddenly remembering where he was and smiled at her, "Sure."

"C'mon Rachel's he's sick..." Finn stopped dropping his eyes from Blaine. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"No it's okay. The doctors said he's fine but he needs to just take it easy for a while." He handed Aiden to Rachel who hugged him, "Mhmm I'm so glad you and your dad is okay. We were so worried about you!" She cuddled him.

"Dad, can we play with the dogs outside? Pop said we could if ask!" Rachel and Finn's six year old twins came over Noah and Elizabeth who they all called Lizzie.

"Please!" Noah begged as he looked up at Finn. He was holding Burt's dog Jake by his collar and Lizzie was holding Blaine's dog tightly by the fur. The dogs both clearly looked scared for their lives.

"Uncle Blaine is your dog a boy or a girl?" Noah asked Blaine.

"Umm I'm pretty sure it's a boy." Blaine tried to hide his smile.

"What's his name?" Lizzie asked.

"We'll we haven't really gotten that far really. He was more of a surprise."

"Sometimes dad says we were a surprise." Lizzie said gripping Blaine's dog tighter.

Blaine smiled and looked at the ground trying not to laugh.

"Okay! Go outside!" Rachel pointed to the door as Finn turned beat red.

"Wait your dog needs a name Uncle Blaine." Lizzie perked.

"Umm..." Blaine hadn't thought that far into yet, he was so worried with Aiden and Kurt that he forgot about naming the dog.

"What about Killer!?" Noah said punching the air. "Or Ninja!"

"Hmmm I think it's up to Aiden, it's his dog." Blaine smiled at his niece and nephew.

"But he can't talk!" Lizzie said full of concern and a little disappointment that she couldn't name the dogs.

"He can talk a little bit." Blaine assured her. He looked at Aiden who laid his head against Rachel's chest and was rubbing his eyes. He seemed more interested in taking a nap instead of talking about anything. Finn scooted the kids outside and came back to the group talking about how they were still getting used to living in Ohio for the school year and New York in the summer. Finn taught at McKinley in the newly developed music department and Rachel spent time between here and New York working on Broadway and teaching summer classes at NYADA.

Blaine eventually left the group including Aiden with Rachel since he had his eyes closed, and walked around saying hello to a few more people. He met some of Burt's newer coworkers and got reacquainted with some of the old ones he had spent the summer working with. He spent almost two summers working in Burt's garage, once the summer of Kurt's senior year and the other the summer before his own senior year.

His mom came up to him and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds Blaine took a step back he wasn't used to his mom being so...loving.

"Hey mom." He half smiled because he didn't really know what else to do.

"I hope the surprise was okay. It was Carole's idea. I like her. I've only talked to her a few times before but she's lovely."

"Yeah she's great."

"How's Aiden? And Kurt too?" She was quiet but Blaine could see her trying to fight off tears. He had seen that look since he was a kid.

"They're fine. The doctors told them both to take it easy for a while. Aiden especially, nothing too active for him for awhile, but besides that he's fine. Kurt's okay too."

"Good. We were so scared. Cooper sends his love. Julia was having issues so they couldn't fly back quickly."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes of course. They just think she's due closer than they thought and since they insist on having the baby in California Cooper wanted them to stay put." She smiled. "Your father and I are actually going to visit when the baby's born…we could do a stop by New York too." Her eyes pleaded with Blaine.

"Of course mom, Aiden would like that."

She smiled and hid her disappointment as she looked at the ground briefly.

"I'd like it too." Blaine continued saying it more for him mom than himself but having her visit wouldn't be the worst thing.

His mom looked up, "You would?"

"Yeah."

She smiled letting it finally reach her eyes. She tore them away from Blaine towards Aiden. "Do you mind...?"

"No, go mom its okay. He's friendly so he won't mind if you hold him. If he gets fussy it's probably because he's tired but he'll be fine. "

"He has your eyes." His mom said looking back at Blaine.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably "Mom you know he's not..."

"There so full. Just like yours. Full of life and joy. He's strong just like you too." She looked back at Aiden.

Blaine cleared his throat, his mom just looked so sad like she was missing something in her life. "Hey mom he needs a bottle can you...can you get him one?"

Blaine could see her face brighten. "Yes. I can."

Blaine watched her walk across the room to Rachel who was still carrying Aiden. His moms face truly lite up when she held him.

Blaine turned around to grab something to drink and almost ran right into his father. He was even surprised he had showed up to an event like this considering their last couple of days together. But then again to Carter Anderson, he thought he could say what he wanted and no matter how offensive or mean it came across he felt it in some way was okay. Blaine didn't want to argue with him either, not now at least he had enough arguing for the day.

"Hey dad. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah well your mother wouldn't stop crying so I figured. She wanted to see Aiden and every time we left the hospital I thought I would have to sedate her she cried so hard. You know I'm not really into these kinds of things. Too much ugghh together and happiness, it's nauseating. Jesus if anyone breaks into song I'll leave dammit." His dad took a swig of his drink. "Defiantly not enough alcohol, I mean for Christ sakes I'm drinking lemonade." He grumbled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and couldn't help but add a little sarcasm as he said, "So uhh Dad. I'm trying this thing of NOT trying to be like you and do what's right for my family, so I want to say thanks for the money…for the hospital bill and stuff. I never got a chance to really THANK you. I mean you're kind of a jerk sometimes and I know we don't have a very…strong relationship but uhh you didn't have to do that you know. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can." Blaine stared at his father in front of him, he really meant it although his dad and he never got along, and in his own weird way Blaine knew his dad loved Aiden. He had seen it in his eyes at the hospital whenever they came to visit.

"Oh god Blaine it's a freaking gathering for Christ sakes. We're in public not in some family counseling session. Pull it together! It's not some after school special." He took another swig of his drink as Blaine just closed his eyes and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dad can you just…for like one day…?"

His dad ignored his comment and cleared his throat, "Get the money to me eventually. Don't you know, don't ever talk about money in a house like this…you never know who you are around." He shot eyes at Kurt's ninety six year old grandmother.

"Dad..." Blaine sighed.

"I'm just saying."

Silence took over the conversation and Blaine hesitantly turned to go, "I'm going to go check on…"

"So how's Aiden?" His dad interrupted, clearing his throat. "He…uhh…he's not going to like die is he?"

One of the guests behind him put her hand to her mouth with a look of horror at the bluntness of Mr. Anderson's comment.

"I'm sorry were you standing in the conversation between me and my son? No? Okay well then." He glared at her until she walked away.

"Dad! Can you be like normal and not an asshole for like once?!" Blaine hissed as he gave a silent apology to the guest.

"Calm the hell down Blaine. You think Betsy over there is going to say anything to me? So how is he? You know I got a lot of money riding on that kid's future. He's good at football I heard from...uh Kurt's dad…Burt."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but didn't press his dad for any questions. "He's fine. He needs a lot of rest for the next couple of week's maybe even months but the doctors said he'll recover well."

"God dammit Blaine, don't trust these doctors in Ohio! Hell they're half the reason he was in there to begin with. I called the best doctor in New York last night, pulled some strings. Aiden has an appointment next week."

Dad we have a doctor..."

"I could give two fuc...I could care less Blaine if you guys already picked out some wheatgrass hippy equal rights loving doctor. My doctor is real!"

"Okay dad."

"And..." His dad dropped his voice lower. "I got the best therapist in the city on call too."

"Dad?!" Blaine looked at him.

"Look Blaine you didn't get you observant skills from your mother. Just let...let Kurt know it's an option. Not that I care if he goes apeshit or not and like cuts off his ear. I just don't want my grandson to be raised like you two are incompetent. And if you never need anyone to straighten Aiden out, send him to me and your mother. She may be all reserved and stuff for everyone but you and I both know she has a real tongue on her. That's one of the reasons I married her."

Blaine nodded because it's the only thing he could do.

Mr. Anderson took another sip off his drink, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go show Burt how to REALLY fix cars."

After a while of talking to a few more people, Blaine surveyed the room and couldn't seem to find Kurt among the faces in the room. Everyone was laughing, talking, eating and having a good time but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Had he been in the bathroom the whole time? He made his way back to Rachel and Finn still wondering where Kurt had disappeared to. Blaine had seen him talking to a few of the ladies from Carole's salon. But that was about fifteen minutes ago, Aiden's whining interrupted his thoughts. He was motioning towards Blaine his hands clasping open and closed. "Dadda." He leaned forward towards Blaine arms extended. Blaine smiled and reached for him. He nestled his nose in Aiden's hair inhaling the smell of him. Always a little bit of Kurt tied in with a little hair gel if Kurt let Blaine do it for the day. If not then he smelled like baby shampoo. The party went on, Blaine finally saw Kurt appear again and mingle with Mercedes and her family on the opposite side of the room.

People started to filter out of the house around nine and by ten everyone was gone. Burt was blowing up the air mattresses for the twins in the living room and Carole and Kurt were cleaning. Blaine let Aiden's head rest on his chest as he continued to talk to Finn and Rachel while they all sat on the couch keeping their voices low since Aiden had been still for quite some time.

At around eleven thirty, Aiden eventually yawned and rubbed his eyes, he scratched at his chest pulling at the bandages and whining. "I'm going to go change his bandages and put him down for bed." He glanced down at who was Aiden in between fighting to stay awake and falling asleep. Blaine was surprised he had even made it this long. "We're going to bed too." Rachel said giving each of the twins a kiss on their forehead. Noah was already asleep while Lizzie's eyes grew heavy as she watched TV from her air mattress. Kurt wasn't in the kitchen anymore either, so Blaine said his goodnights to everyone and he headed upstairs.

"Hey been looking for you." Blaine shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Aiden. "He's finally asleep. He was a trooper today. I gave him his other pill medicines earlier so we at least don't have to wake him up again. The applesauce trick did wonders but the pills make him so tired."

Blaine placed Aiden on his back as he looked up at Kurt who was putting things away in drawers. He had already gone through his night routine and was in sweats and a t shirt.

"That's good." Kurt had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He gently pulled off Aiden's shoes and socks.

"I wish you'd stop asking me that." Kurt sighed as he put a set of pajamas for Aiden on the bed.

"I'll stop asking when you give me real answer." Blaine said in a normal tone. No use in fighting with Kurt this late. He was exhausted too. He had Aiden down to just his diaper now. Aiden still lay motionless snoring softly. Blaine got up and got Aiden's bag from the corner near his crib. He heard scratching at the door and opened it to find the dog trail in.

"Oh no! Blaine he can't sleep in here." Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"He's not going to sleep without Aiden." Blaine watched as the dig hopped on the bed near Aiden. "See."

Blaine set the bag on the bed and changed Aiden's diaper. He gently pulled off the bandages from his chest. A still pink swollen scar displayed across Aiden's small chest. Blaine wiped the area clean and removed and crust around it. He got a new band aid and taped it to Aiden's chest. "At least he's not fussing and just sleeping. Poor guy I'm waking him up every two hours to change the band aids."

"Mhhmm." Kurt just got into the bed. He watched Blaine put Aiden's feet into his onesie. "Does it...?" He started then shook his head. "Never mind."

"It doesn't hurt him." Blaine said as he zipped up Aiden's onesie.

Kurt looked up at him and then looked down afterwards. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…for earlier. I shouldn't have made those comments about the pills. I don't want to go to be mad at you or you mad at me."

Blaine nodded silently, "Do you want to talk now?"

"I'm exhausted…I'm going to bed. I love you. Goodnight." He turned over and faced away from Blaine.

Blaine sighed quietly as he carried Aiden to his crib. The dog had already settled in front of it. Blaine gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead and set him down. "I love you." He whispered.

He left the room to shower and change for bed, finally he made it into the bed. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Kurt snored softly next to him, while Aiden's sleeping sounds were nearly identical across the room. Usually Blaine thought about his day before he slept, sent a couple of emails but he just passed out into a deep sleep.

Three hours later Blaine blinked his eyes heavily as he heard Aiden crying from his crib. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was two in the morning he had only been asleep for about two hours. He groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "Kurt can you please get him? I haven't slept in like three days?" He gently nudged Kurt and waited a moment for a response.

"Kurt?"

Blaine heard Kurt snoring and groaned again. He sighed and lifted himself out of the bed. He picked Aiden up and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Okay buddy. It's okay. Daddy's here." He patted Aiden's back lightly trying to get him to quiet down. "Hmm I thought we got past you not sleeping through the night. Daddy is_ really_ tired so can you go back to sleep please?" Aiden fussed and scratched at the bandages on his chest.

Blaine laid Aiden on the bed and half asleep kneeled in front of him changing out the bandages. He finally sat Aiden up and laid his own head in the bed and closed his eyes. Aiden played in his hair twisting the curls. "Dadda up!" Aiden said. "Dadda eat."

Blaine groaned again and sat his head up slowly. "Aiden you can't be hungry it's two in the morning and…" Blaine thought back on it. "...and...all you really had today was applesauce and a little Jell-O. So I guess you are hungry." Blaine sighed again and kissed Aiden's feet. "Son please can you wait like three hours? Daddy is very tired." He looked toward Kurt to see if he was awake, he wasn't and Blaine just closed his eyes from frustration.

Aiden just kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Dadda eat!"

"Okay! Okay." Blaine picked him up. "Let's go."

The dog followed as he shut the door slightly and headed downstairs. Kurt lay motionless in the bed listening to Blaine carry Aiden down the stairs. Guilt tore through him as he bit his bottom lip and cried quietly to himself.

_

"Oh my god Blaine!" Carole walked into the kitchen taking Aiden out of his high chair where he had thrown Cheerios all over the kitchen.

Blaine sat up immediately from his sleep. "What?" He looked around the kitchen. The floor was littered with Cheerios and the dog was standing on hind legs as Aiden dropped Cheerios on his head from Carole's arms.

"Aiden! No! Bad! This is a big no-no!" He turned red a little, "Carole let me clean it."

"No, absolutely not, it's three in the morning and you haven't had a proper night's sleep in nearly a week! I'll take Aiden and clean. YOU go to bed."

"But.."

"Go!"

Blaine stood and placed a kiss on Carole's cheek. "Thank You." He left the kitchen hearing Aiden over his shoulder ask Carole, "Dadda bye-bye?"

Blaine slunk upstairs barely keeping his eyes open. He flopped down on the bed and it only took him about thirty seconds before he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine woke up squinting from sun blaring in his eyes. For it being August it was still pretty warm in Ohio. He opened his eyes a little more to see Kurt lying on the bed next to him with his back against the backboard. Blaine rubbed his fingers over his eyes and stretched a little. He definitely felt better than he had in the last couple of nights.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Umm it's almost eleven." Kurt turned off his iPad setting it down on his lap. "You slept like a log I'm surprised no one woke you up with all the noise. I'm not used to having this many people in the house at once so I woke up pretty early."

"Where is everyone? Blaine yawned again. He couldn't hear Aiden sleeping or playing in his crib. "Where are Aiden and the dog?"

"Well Rachel, Carole and your mom took Aiden with them to eat lunch and I think for shopping afterwards." Blaine's eyebrows shot up as Kurt continued," My dad took both of the dogs and went with Finn and the twins to the park."

"You didn't go?"

"No I figured you'd wake up and might worry, so I've just been up doing work and stuff." Kurt smiled lightly. He looked back at his iPad looking at some of his newer designs sent by one of his assistants.

"God remember when we'd die if we had the house alone back in high school." Blaine sat up next to Kurt who chuckled.

"Yeah we couldn't keep our hands off each other as soon as we heard the garage close." Kurt smirked a little thinking back at the memories.

"Remember that one time your dad came back!" Blaine laughed.

"Uhh of course it scared me for life! We were in the living room on the couch, your shirt was already off and my pants were unbuttoned. When we heard the garage reopen, you were no help and like sprinted to the bathroom before my dad came in. He gave me a fifteen minute lecture on masturbating in the living room."

Blaine laughed. "Oh god! I remember him saying _Kurt if your aroused please handle it in your own room!"_

"Yeah it was hilarious for you but I was mortified."

"Well that was right after we first started having sex so I didn't want your dad to catch us and then kill me." Blaine pointed out.

"It feels like so long ago, like a different life almost."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "I hope Aiden's not as…"

"Aiden's not having any girlfriends in the house while we're not here." Kurt said quickly.

"Or boyfriends." Blaine smirked.

"Right! Neither while we're not home but I'm pretty sure he's not gay, he's always a little frisky in the breast department." Kurt smiled at Blaine who intertwined their hands together lightly. Blaine was cautious due to Kurt's sudden ease. He was definitely smiling more but Blaine still felt the slight tension.

Blaine let the room go quiet for a while just letting the quietness set in. Aiden usually chattered any silence they had. He loved Aiden but it was nice sometimes to be in the quiet. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt looked over.

"Why don't you want any more kids?"

Kurt froze a little clearly taken by surprise. "Umm." He put his iPad on the table next to the bed and turned towards Blaine.

"I don't want to talk about that stuff right now." He took his hand and tucked on of Blaine's loose curls behind his ear. "After all I owe you a HUGE apology for the past couple of days. You said it yourself it's been so long since we've had a house to ourselves. Let's make the best of it." He leaned in and kissed Blaine teasingly on the lips.

"Kurt?" Blaine muttered around the kisses.

"Shhhh."

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's chest and kissed at his neck.

"Missed you so much" Kurt said into Blaine's neck.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together. This was a distraction. A very good one but one at the least, Blaine mustered up what little logical thinking he had left as Kurt inched his way up his thigh. He pushed back against Kurt gently looking at him intently in the eyes.

"Kurt let's talk."

"No talking. Just touching." Kurt said firmly his voice was already huskier than normal. He attached his lips to Blaine sucking at them feverishly. His aggressiveness turned Blaine on for sure; it always did in the bedroom. He returned the kiss and placed his hand on Kurt's waist and when Kurt broke this kiss again to trace a pattern onto his collarbone with his tongue; Blaine caught a slight glance at his erection through the thin pajama pants.

Blaine groaned placing both of his hands on either side of Kurt's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. He felt Kurt smirk against his mouth. He ignored the fact that Kurt was using sex as a distraction and pulled Kurt down over him. Kurt rubbed himself down against Blaine to create friction while he gasped at the feeling.

"Take your pants off." Kurt demanded as he untied the string on his own pajama bottoms quickly. Blaine did his best trying not to break their kiss and unite them but his finger kept getting caught up between them. An antsy Kurt brushed Blaine's fingers out of the way and he went to untie them for him. Kurt could feel the wetness on Blaine's pajama pants since he had been hard for a little bit. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door.

"We're coming in!" Rachel yelled loudly. "Giving you guys five seconds to get decent!"

"Seriously!" Kurt huffed loudly as he rolled off of Blaine and threw the comforter over them both them concealing any evidence.

Aiden pushed the door open and stumbled towards the bed. "Dadda! Poppa!" He grasped the sheets as if to pull himself up.

"Can I open my eyes? Are you decent?" Rachel said standing in the door frame.

Before you interrupted!" Kurt said bitterly and crossed his arms looking away from Rachel. Blaine just chuckled and lifted Aiden on to the bed.

Rachel came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You guys have to learn the three minute rule. Once your kids can walk you have to cut out the cuddling and kissing. It's straight to the deed or nothing at all."

Kurt blushed red as Aiden crawled around on the bed biting at the sheets.

"I told you that dog was a bad idea." Kurt scoffed.

"He's fine." Blaine ran his hand down Aiden's back. "Good boy!"

Kurt shot Blaine a look as Rachel and Blaine exchanged humorous glances.

"It's good you guys think this is hilarious, my son is tuning into a dog!" He huffed again and they all watched Aiden feel around on the sheets on his hands and knees. Every so often he would use Blaine's knees as supports and go into a squatting position trying to stand up on the wobbly bed.

"So uh how are you Kurt?" Rachel smiled gently at him. "I mean like mentally?" She looked down and played with the thread on the red afghan on the edge of the bed.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and gave Rachel a deathly stare. "What do you mean by that Rachel?"

Rachel opened her eyes wide and looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. "Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it. I just… sorry I just...you just seemed a little off…I noticed…"

"Oh I get it." Kurt gave Blaine a look. "You two just decided to talk about me behind my back. I should have known Rachel Berry to not keep her nose in her own business."

"Kurt." Blaine said lightly.

"Hey Rachel how's Finn's erectile dysfunction by the way?" Kurt shot at her.

"Kurt!" Blaine looked at him sharply. "That's unnecessary!" Aiden looked up at Blaine since his voice had gotten higher.

Oh I see what's happening here, you two and your little plan to get me to talk. I am fine and I'd appreciate if you two minded your own damn business. Blaine the next you want to try and get the "inside scoop" you'd better get someone better than the oblivious Rachel Berry."

"Kurt that's enough! There's no need to be rude!" Blaine pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"How about you guys stay out of my business and worry about your own." Kurt got out of the bed and left the room abruptly.

Blaine looked at Rachel, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to talk to him when he's like this. I thought since he won't talk to me then maybe he'd talk to you since you're his best friend. It's just...frustrating." Blaine sighed deeply and looked at Aiden who was crawling under the blankets. "Like he's Aiden's everything but he won't hold him or look at him half the time and he won't tell me why. He's here but he's not really here." Blaine kept it together as best he could because he didn't want to break down in front of Rachel or Aiden.

"Have you talked to Burt maybe he'll help, you know knock some sense into him,"

"No I don't want to worry him. I mean my dad sensed it and I'm pretty sure Carole does too but it'll kill Burt. They would get into a fight and I don't want to drive a wedge between them."

"I noticed it at the party; he wouldn't even look in Aiden's direction. I can't even imagine what you're going through Blaine. We both know Kurt's stubborn when he wants to be."

"Yeah, that's where Aiden gets it from." Blaine smiled a little as Aiden played with one of the toys Burt had bought him.

"Hey your mom and Carole are still out and Finn and Burt are still at the park with the kids, I can take Aiden so you guys can talk." Rachel put her hand lightly on Blaine's knee.

Blaine thought for a second.

"I'll keep him in the stroller so he doesn't get too wild up. I know he's not supposed to be too active."

"I guess it's good for him to get outside. The doctors want us to continue with his life like normal. Just keep him in the stroller and if he fusses too much I'll come get him. Give me a second to change his bandages and I'll bring him down."

"Sure." She stood up off the bed and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Rachel closed the door and headed downstairs to see Kurt in the kitchen making eggs. He ignored her as he faced away from her.

"You don't have to be rude Kurt we're all just trying to help."

"You're the one butting your large nose in my business."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I'm intervening because I love you Kurt. Don't you see your messing up Aiden's life by not being affectionate with him? I understand what it's like to be helpless…"

Kurt got tense and whispered harshly, "You think I don't know that? I KNOW I already messed him up for the rest of his life. He's never going to be a normal kid Rachel, so you don't understand. Your kids are out playing and running and my son is going to be a freak for the rest of his life."

"Kurt?" Blaine came out from the hallway holding Aiden. "Is that what you think?"

"Forget it." Kurt's voice cracked with emotion.

Blaine handed Aiden to Rachel along with his diaper bag. "Call me if you have ANY problems."

She nodded and put Aiden in his stroller by the door. "Wave bye to Daddies!"

They left out the front door as Blaine took a seat at the table. Kurt continued to cook in silence.

"You gave me an ultimatum at the hospital remember?" Blaine watched Kurt's back. "I know it wasn't long ago at all but I changed Kurt. Seeing you guys like that, I have never felt so lost not being able to hold you guys. So I get how you feel. I love you Kurt, so much. I have never stopped loving you and seeing you hurt HURTS me." Blaine took a deep breath. "So I am doing what you told me in the hospital, I'm stepping up and being a father. Kurt if you don't TELL me what happening with you, I will...I will take Aiden."

Kurt turned to him sharply letting the spatula fall into the pan, "So you've had this certain revelation in like what all of a day and you're going to take our son?! This is ridiculous. I'm FINE!"

"Kurt you're not FINE. I know you, you're different. I just want to talk…"

"I am so tired of you attacking me! I don't want to talk!"

"I will take him." Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Jesus Kurt, just talk to me! Please!"

"You have no idea what it's like Blaine!" Tears ran down his face. "I'm the reason Aiden was in the hospital, I'm the reason he almost DIED!"

"Kurt!"

"God, he's…he's my son, he's mine biological and you heard the doctors it's genetic, only through males. So it was me. Every time I look at him...I...feel like I ruined his life. He's not going to play soccer or football or be able to just be a kid Blaine. It's bad enough that they are going to make fun of him for having two dads and now he can't even defend himself."

"We don't know that Kurt! We don't know. It's NOT your fault. It just happened. You can't blame yourself!"

"How can I not when I know he's going to grow up and resent me." Kurt closed his eyes letting tears fall. "Or if we have other kids, what if the same thing happens?"

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Listen to me, our son…" He lifted his head gently, "our son will NEVER hate you for this. Do you see the way he looks at you? Anytime you come around it's like the rest of us don't exist. Our son loves you so much Kurt."

"I'm sorry I'm putting us through this. I know it's not how we planned..."

"You what I learned we can't plan any of this Kurt. Aiden took his first steps in the bathroom at my parents' house and his first word was boob…"

"We said we would deny that!" Kurt warned.

"Still, we can't plan out his life Kurt. He is strong just like you."

"I'm not strong. I'm a horrible parent and boyfriend." Kurt whispered letting tears fall down his face. "I already told them I would spend a month apart from you guys in California right after…right after Aiden had surgery. I just couldn't be here and I'm cancelling them. I was selfish and wrong and…"

Blaine took a deep breath, "So…go." He looked at Kurt.

"What?!"

"Go. Go to California, I'll stay with Aiden. We'll Skype you every night and call."

"That didn't work so well for us the last time." Kurt whispered. "I don't you to think that I'm running from us. At first…that was my plan but then I felt so guilty and I had them cancel."

Blaine nodded, "I know but we we're younger. I would never do that to you again, I want you to go Kurt. But the only exception…is that we do family counseling okay? Because this is a start but I can't have you shut me out like that again. I just can't."

"Okay. Okay. Will you guys come visit?" Kurt bit his lip out of nervous habit.

"Of course. We'll take Aiden to Disneyland."

Kurt smiled, "He'll have so much fun." He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better fake husband."

"Well it could be legal husband if…"

"Shush, when the kids are older remember. I want them there."

"Kids?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I do…I want MORE, just not from me okay?"

"Kurt…"

"No listen, I don't want them to be like Aiden. I couldn't handle it Blaine, so any more kids I want you to be the biological father."

Blaine just nodded noting the pleading look in Kurt's eyes. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt. He felt Kurt's body relax and he rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered.

"I love you no matter what." After a few minutes Blaine looked up at Kurt, "We still have the house to ourselves; do you want to go upstairs?"

"No, actually, I just…" He took a deep breath as tears pooled in his eyes. I just... I want to go to the park."

Blaine smiled, "Our son is going to be very happy to see you."

Kurt squeezed his hand and took another deep breath, "I'm going to be happy to see him too."


End file.
